Her Hollstein Collection
by SincerelyCarmillaKarnstein
Summary: This is for a special Creampuff and is two days early! :]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first of a small collection of Hollstein one-shots that were written as a birthday gift.**

 **Some of them might be shorter than others.**

 **I watched a How-To-Waltz video on repeat to get the instructions that Carmilla tells Laura.**

Carmilla had heard singing in the apartment and she saw Laura standing in front of the tv in their living room. She was watching The Beatles singing one of their famous songs, "I Wanna Hold Your Hand".

Laura was swinging her hips and holding her hairbrush like a microphone. Carmilla always knew that her girlfriend was a dork, but not _this_ big of a dork.

" _And when I touch you, I feel happy inside. It's such a feeling that my love, I can't hide. I can't hide. I can't hide. I can't hideeeee."_

Carmilla was leaning against the door frame and enjoying herself as she watched Laura dance as she continued to sing.

"I know you like holding my hand and all, but not _this_ much."

"Ahh!"

Laura had turned around, saw Carmilla, and dropped her "microphone".

Carmilla moved faster than Laura, picked up her hairbrush, and handed it to her.

The dirty blonde haired girl shyly took it from Carmilla. As she did so, Laura put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"So this is what you get up to when I'm sleeping."

Laura was turning red, "I like putting on my concerts and singing along to them. I wish I was around when they were."

"I was stuck in a coffin of blood, so I missed them too."

Laura hugged Carmilla close, "We can enjoy them together now."

Carmilla smiled and held onto Laura's hand as she twirled her.

"You can hold my hand any time, Creampuff."

"Do you uh want to sing this with me?"

Carmilla would've downright refused if anyone else had asked.

"Sure, but I get to choose the song."

Carmilla picked up Laura's phone, typed in a Beatles' song in the Youtube search bar, and it popped up on the tv.

"I haven't heard this one before."

"Oh? I'm pretty surprised. I thought you were a huge Beatles' fan."

"I am, but I just haven't heard the song, "And I love her" by them."

Carmilla took the hairbrush from Laura and set it on the table.

She wrapped one arm around Laura's waist and held her hand in her other. Carmilla had pulled her as close to her as possible.

Carmilla was singing softly in Laura's ear.

" _She gives me everything and tenderly. The kiss my lover brings, she brings to me. And I love her. A love like ours could never die as long as I have you near me. Bright are the stars that shine, dark is the sky. I know this love of mine will never die."_

"I never knew you could sing."

Carmilla shrugged, "You never asked."

"What do you like to sing besides The Beatles?"

"Florence and The Machine."

"Wait, so when I hear you playing music in your room, that's _you_ singing?"

"Yes, believe it or not, Buttercup, that's me."

"I always thought it was a live version of the song you were listening to."

"Nope."

The song had ended a long time ago, but the two of them still danced anyways.

Laura laid her head on Carmilla's shoulder.

"We never tried waltzing before."

"We have certainly _waltzed_ , Creampuff."

"I didn't mean _that_ type of waltzing!"

"For me to teach you, you have to stand next to me. Don't break a leg."

"Carm, I'm not that big of a klutz!"

"Says the girl who falls on her face almost every time she rolls out of bed and the same girl that trips over _literally_ nothing."

"I was distracted!"

"By?"

"You and your damn leather pants."

Carmilla smirked.

"I don't want you to get distracted."

Carmilla started to unbutton her pants.

"Woah there, Nelly! C-Can you do that somewhere private?"

"It's not like you haven't seen me naked plenty of times."

"I know, but you waltzing around, no pun intended, literally in your underwear. It is going to bring me to an early grave."

"So leather pants on or do you want me in my underwear?"

"Er...leather pants?"

"You got it, Sweetheart." Carmilla winked.

… **..**

Carmilla and Laura had pushed their coffee table to the side to make room for them to waltz.

"You start with something called the "Waltz Box Step". You go forward with your left foot, side with your right, and close left foot to right foot."

Laura listened to Carmilla's instruction and mimicked her movements.

"We go back with the right foot, side with the left, and then close right foot to left foot."

Carmilla watched Laura as she learned what she had just been taught.

"It's time to put what you learned into practice. Whoever leads faces forward while their partner faces them. The person leading starts by moving to the left like I showed you."

Laura nodded as Carmilla lead the way.

"You can also reverse it so that you're the one that is leading. The one that leads always starts moving to the left first. Their partner starts with the right first and just reverses what the other did."

"This isn't so bad, Carm."

"Did you have doubts that I would _lead_ you wrong _?"_

"You can stop being so punny now."

Carmilla rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't sure if I had to baby-proof the living room while I taught you."

"Oh haha."

Carmilla chuckled.

Laura didn't know Carmilla had stopped and she bumped into her.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

Laura looked up at Carmilla, "You're really beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Laura got on her tippy toes to kiss Carmilla and the vampire pulled her girlfriend closer.

After the kiss, Laura said, "Maybe next time I can show you how to dance."

"As long as it's not the Macarena."

"I know other dances besides that!"

"Sure you do, Sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I like setting Carmilla and Laura in New York because it's a big city, full of adventure.**

 **Nothing says romantic like eating pizza with your girlfriend, right?**

 **xxx**

It was freezing outside since it was Christmas time and Laura was disappointed that it hadn't snowed yet.

Laura had suggested that they have a date and eat pizza together.

Little did Carmilla know that Laura was an expert at eating pizza.

 **xxx**

Carmilla has a look of surprise on her face as Laura was trying to use one hand to hold the pizza while the other tried to stop the cheese from falling down her face.

Her vampire girlfriend came to "rescue" her by pulling off the hanging cheese and throwing it onto her own paper plate.

"Thank you, Carm!"

Laura had actually made a little squeal as she enjoyed her pizza.

 _Laura Hollis was too cute already and that sound made her even cuter._

"I couldn't let the pizza take over my girlfriend's face."

 **xxx**

Laura finished the pizza in a few bites after folding her pizza in half.

Afterwards, she picked up the stringy cheese from Carmilla's plate.

"Laura Hollis, don't you dare put that in your mouth!"

"It's fine, Carm."

"It was _on_ your face."

"Hey! I have a nice and _clean_ face, thank you very much."

Carmilla rolled her eyes, "Sure you do."

 **xxx**

As time flew by, Carmilla kept looking at her watch and Laura kept putting away slices of pizza.

Laura, her tiny gay human, was devouring each pizza slice like it was her last.

 _Where the hell does Laura put it?_

Laura was stretching after she ate her last slice and piled on the last plate on the top of the stack.

"That was delicious! Do you think we can get some to go?"

"No."

"Please? What if I get hungry later?"

Carmilla put a big tip on the table, helped Laura wipe the grease off of her face, and lead her outside.

"C-Carm, you can't just push me out wherever you want, you know! You're being super b…"

Laura stopped talking once she saw a large white carriage pull up in front of the pizza joint.

"Is that for us?"

"Yes, this was why I was trying to get you to finish eating, so we can enjoy that."

"Maybe I shouldn't have eaten all those slices..."

Carmilla chuckled, "Come on, Creampuff, we can't dawdle."

The vampire went into the carriage first and offered Laura her hand, who happily took it.

 **xxx**

They sat next to each other all cosy together with a large blanket was draped over both of them.

The carriage started to move and Laura cuddled closer to Carmilla.

"This is really sweet of you to do this for me, Carm."

"Anything for you, Laura, you know that."

" _Anything_ I want?"

"Yes, anything."

Laura leaned into Carmilla and kissed her cheek.

Carmilla had a shy smile gracing her lips.

"I forgot to give this to you."

There was a thermos with two cups that Carmilla handed to Laura while she poured out the hot cocoa.

Laura held onto hers tightly so she didn't spill it, "You think of everything, don't you?"

"Almost."

Carmilla reached a hand underneath the seat that they were sitting in and took out a single black rose to give to Laura.

"Next, you'll give me chocolates, right?"

"It would've melted."

"But it's cold!"

Carmilla chucked, "It would've frozen solid."

Laura was so close to her girlfriend that she leaned her head on Carmilla's shoulder.

"This is perfect. All that it needs is for it to snow."

"Sorry Cupcake, I can't control the weather."

"I know, I'm just happy to be with you."

Laura held onto Carmilla's hand the entire ride.

She was a bit confused when they had suddenly stopped because it was most definitely not in front of their nice hotel.

"Central Park, Ma'am?" The man, who was the driver, had said.

Carmilla nodded and helped Laura out of the carriage again.

"Can you please wait here for a little bit?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Thank you."

 **xxx**

Laura was being lead into the park, where the lights were all on, with the trees being decorated with white Christmas lights.

"Can I have this dance?"

Laura smiled brightly, "Yes, I do!"

Carmilla pulled Laura close to her and they were waltzing when it started to snow.

"Carm, look!"

Laura saw her look up at the sky and it was probably one of the first times that she saw that Carmilla was at peace.

She watched her human girlfriend stick out her tongue, trying to catch the snowflakes on her tongue.

"Catch one yet?"

"I'm so close!"

Carmilla was so entertained watching Laura, with her tongue out, concentrating so hard.

"I think that's enough snowflakes for you."

Carmilla murmured.

The moment that Laura looked back down at Carmilla, she felt soft lips touch hers.

"Merry Christmas, Creampuff."

"Merry Christmas, Carm."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: No Popcorn was hurt while writing this fic.**

 **I'm not spoiling the movie, but putting in cute scenes from it.**

 **xxx**

Laura was broadening Carmilla's horizon by having her watch marathon upon marathon of movies while they enjoyed the popcorn.

Carmilla threw the Twilight DVDs out the window the moment Laura took them out of the stack underneath the TV.

"Hey, I paid for those!"

"You need better taste in movies. You'd like the classics."

"By classic, do you mean silent films?"

Carmilla sighed, "I'm much older than that."

"I can find the perfect date movie, okay?"

"You have weird tastes, Laura."

"No I don't!"

Carmilla took out a DVD from the stack, _Garden State_.

"That's a good movie."

"Not date movie material."

"Fine, you choose one then Miss-Smarty-Pants!"

Carmilla went through the stack and took out one, _Imagine You & Me_.

"Can we see this one?"

"You've never seen this?"

"Laura, I haven't seen a majority of the "popular" films that you have. I hate technology, so even if you were gone, I would probably have trouble using this stupid contraption."

"Oh come on, you can totally work this DVD Player."

"Honestly, watching them without you would've sucked anyways."

"Do you know what this is about?"

The cover showed a groom kissing his bride while on the other side, there was a man standing next to another woman. The bride was holding the other woman's hand behind the man's back.

"I assume it's a love story between two women, from the image, anyways."

"It's really cute and they're British too!"

"Why does that matter?"

"British accents are sexy."

"Do you wish that _I_ had one?"

"No, I love you, and you're always sexy to me."

Carmilla smirked, "I bet I can get you out of your pants before the credits roll."

"Tempting, but no. Seriously, watch this, please?"

Carmilla folded her arms over her chest, "I'll watch it from over here."

She scooted a little farther away from Laura because she was "angry" at her.

"Carm, come back here!"

"Make me!"

Laura pounced on her girlfriend and carefully unfolded her arms.

"Babe?"

"Fine, but this is the last one! Anymore of these monstrosities and I think I'll throw everyone of your DVDs out that window!"

"Trust me Carm, you'll love it."

Laura put the DVD in the DVD player and clicked play.

 **xxx**

The beginning showed the bride walking down the aisle and a mysterious woman watching her.

The woman introduced herself to the bride after the wedding and said, "Hi, I'm Luce, I did your flowers."

 **xxx**

Later on in the movie, it shows the same two women, Rachel and Luce, walking down the street together bundled up in their winter clothes.

Rachel said, "Tell me about the Lily."

Luce replied, "You don't want to know about the Lily."

"It's my favorite."

"Ask me about the Azalea."

"Alright, what about the Azalea?"

"The Azalea means, _May you achieve financial security_."

"Uh, lovely. Now, tell me about the Lily."

"The Lily means, _I dare you to love me_."

They share a special smile together.

 **xxx**

 **A/N: This is my favorite** **scene from the movie.**

Rachel and Luce go to a soccer game together.

Luce is surprised that the pretty and polite Rachel is shouting abuse at the players for playing like shit.

Luce explains to Rachel that the team isn't going to hear her yelling at them, so she explains that she has to project her voice. Luce offers to teach her how to do it.

Rachel asks, "Like how?"

Luce replies, "Uh, like this."

She pauses and then shouts, "YOU'RE A WANKER NUMBER NINE!"

It echoes into the street and every one in the stadium is silent.

The player number nine turns around to look at the crowd and sees Luce.

 **xxx**

"This is my favorite scene!"

" _Every_ scene is your favorite scene."

"Shhhh."

"Don't you shush me, Laura Hollis!"

Laura put a hand over her girlfriend's mouth as the ending scene happened.

She didn't remove it until the credits began to roll.

"What did you think?"

"I think this was a pretty good date movie. There's something that is needed to finish this date movie."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"This."

Carmilla leans forward to kiss Laura.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to my #1 fan of mine, my Laura Hollis, I was inspired to write this one-shot!**

 **I was telling her about the places that I wanted to visit and the first place was Paris.**

 **Airplanes and I don't mix.**

 **xxx**

"I'm so excited, Carm! I have never been on a plane before. You know how my Dad is. He said that airplanes are sardine cans with wings. He prefers to drive me so he knows that I'm safe."

Laura said while wearing a cute unicorn backpack.

The two of them were in line and about to board the plane.

Carmilla didn't want to tell Laura that this was also her first time riding a plane.

She loved having her feet on the ground, but where she wanted to go involved flying there.

They sat down next to each other in first class.

 **xxx**

"How could you afford this?"

"It's because of my 'Vampire Trust Fund', Creampuff."

Laura giggled, "I can't believe you called it that after I joked about it."

Carmilla shrugged, "What can I say? It stuck."

"Just like me! We're like PB&J."

"I could just eat you up right now." Carmilla purred as her beautiful girlfriend turned all red.

Laura took out her brochure for France, "There is so much to do and so little time."

"We're going to be there at least for two weeks."

"I know, but I want to do everything! Two weeks isn't enough!"

"We could spend a few days in our hotel room. These long plane rides can be so exhausting and we need to sleep it off."

Laura tried to pretend to be concentrating very hard on her brochure without blushing so much.

 **xxx**

Everyone was relaxed until they were discussing about taking off.

Carmilla was able to have a poker face, but Laura didn't.

"Do you like rollercoasters, Laura?"

"Never been on one."

"Well, you probably won't like this one."

Laura tried not to panic, "Oh?"

Carmilla felt bad for not really knowing how to comfort her girlfriend.

She was still new to this whole "true love" thing.

She held Laura's hand and squeezed it gently to try to reassure her.

Her human girlfriend gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry for not being so good at…"

"Don't worry about it, Carm. Your actions say enough."

The pilot came over the intercom and a flight attendant went over the safety procedures.

Carmilla tried not to roll her eyes when they had pictures showing everything. It seemed more like it was meant for little children than adults.

She was a three hundred something year old vampire.

She's survived this long and wouldn't allow an airplane kill her.

 **xxx**

The plane started to slowly ascend and Laura felt her stomach drop.

Panic was spreading across Laura's face.

She wasn't prepared for this horrible feeling to happen.

Carmilla tried to keep her poker face, but the feeling she had most definitely mimicked her girlfriend's facial expression except it was internally.

Carmilla had done research about airplanes and what people had mentioned about taking off and landing.

She wasn't the type to get seasick nor the type to get nervous much. The time that she felt uneasy was when it involved Laura.

Carmilla wasn't the best at expressing her emotions, yet she did the best she could. That was something that made her "human".

Carmilla regretted that she had to take the plane at night since she realized that although she couldn't do anything about it, this had made the lifting off process a hell of a lot more terrifying.

She saw Laura grip onto her arm rest and grip onto Carmilla with dear life.

Laura's eyes grew wide and she didn't close her eyes because it made it worse.

The damn windows couldn't be closed because it was jammed.

Laura now understood why her Dad had warned her about airplanes.

It seemed to take forever before they were finally in the air.

Both of them relaxed, but Laura didn't stop clinging onto Carmilla.

Neither of them were scared of heights, but Laura did everything to not look out the window.

Carmilla silently cursed under her breath that she couldn't shut the window. If she did make an attempt, she would probably break the small plastic cover or the entire window itself.

The plane had leveled and the flight was going smoothly.

As time passed, it thankfully still remained dark outside. Laura was enjoying looking at the lights or whatever could be seen from how high they were in the sky.

Carmilla wished that she could have champagne, but she wanted to be sober to experience this with her lover.

Laura took out a sketch book and a pencil. She was giggling to herself and Carmilla was curious as to what her girlfriend was laughing at.

"Cupcake, what are you giggling about over there?"

Laura looked up at Carmilla with a tricky smile on her face, "Oh, nothing."

"Yeah right, Creampuff."

The vampire was amused at watching her girlfriend hold it closer to her chest as she was guarding it with her life.

Carmilla leaned in close to her girlfriend and purred, "You don't want to keep that from me Buttercup because you know that I can easily take it from you."

"Y-Yeah, I know, but I won't let you!"

Laura was becoming intoxicated by the way that Carmilla smelled.

She was releasing a scent that was probably pheromones.

She knew how delicious Carmilla tasted and right now, she could only taste her lips.

If Carmilla kissed her, it was all over.

Carmilla was leaning in closer when Laura put something in front of her face. She noticed that it was dark chocolate. She let out a quiet groan as she saw the bag of her guilty pleasure.

"Don't you dare…"

Laura was shaking the bag a little, "I will give you some chocolate if you don't take my sketchbook."

Carmilla looked between the sinfully delicious dark chocolate and Laura's lips. The vampire licked her own lips and they were beginning to darken from lust. Laura didn't have to do anything to turn her vampire on.

"Uh, Carm?"

The dark haired beauty had captured the dirty blonde's lips with her own and Laura dropped the dark chocolate bag onto the floor. Carmilla quickly picked it up and put it in Laura's bag.

Carmilla moved her hand so that it was clutching onto Laura's hair. Laura felt her face heat up as she continuously was kissing her girlfriend. She ignored people that were clearing their throats to get them to stop. She flipped them off and used her eyes to silence the other passengers.

Laura's lips were always so soft and each kiss made Carmilla feel more alive. She could hear Laura's breathing begin to hitch. The vampire wouldn't do something like this, but it seemed fitting to her since they were on their way to one of the most romantic places in the world.

They kept kissing until Laura had to separate herself from her girlfriend to breathe. She was a bit jealous that Carmilla didn't have to breathe. Carmilla never had to catch her breath when kissing her.

Laura tried to shift in her seat, but couldn't because she was secured in her seat. She had tightened the seatbelt because she was so nervous when they were taking off.

"I have to use the bathroom." Carmilla said suddenly.

Laura was still a bit dazed to understand, "Okay…"

Carmilla stood up and raised an eyebrow, "Are you coming, Creampuff or do you want to keep putting on a show for everyone?"

Laura blushed more, "I'm coming."

"Oh, I know you will be." Carmilla purred as she winked.

. **xxx**

The two of them were in the bathroom that was somehow larger than either of them expected. Maybe it was because they were in first class or because it cost an arm and a leg to buy a ticket, let alone two.

Carmilla shut the door and locked it.

Laura looked so beautiful to Carmilla and she leaned in closer to her once again.

This wasn't done in such a rushed manner. She took her time when kissing Laura and made sure that with each kiss, Laura knew how loved she was. Carmilla wanted Laura to never forget that she loved her.

No matter what struggles had happened while at Silas University, they were able to make it work. She wasn't so happy to be a vampire again, but Laura still loved her, even if she technically lost her humanity.

Carmilla's hands were cupping Laura's face as they kissed and she was so close to Laura that she could hear her heart beating in her chest. It was beating quicker than before. Laura was pulling her as close to her as she could until their bodies fit together perfectly.

"Too many clothes." Laura said as she was helping Carmilla undress.

Normally, Carmilla would be the one taking off her own clothes, but she let Laura do it this time.

She took off her boots first. Her black leather jacket fell to the floor next and then went her crimson tank top. Laura took her time admiring Carmilla's black bra. It was such a contract to her pale skin.

No matter how many times Laura had made love to Carmilla, she was always in shock by how beautiful she was. She wanted to go back to kissing her brunette, but she was now focused on Carmilla's leather pants. Those damn pants tended to give her trouble. She was thankful that she didn't get too jealous when others would look at Carmilla.

Laura was fumbling with the button, "Dammit Carm, why can't your leather pants be easier to come undone? Do you do this on purpose to torture me?"

Carmilla chuckled, "Oh yes Creampuff, I do it because I love to watch you struggle."

"Haha, very funny."

Carmilla saw that Laura was still having trouble, so she put her hands on top of Laura's as they both unbuttoned it together.

"There, you did it all by yourself. I'm so proud."

"Shut up Carm, and get these pants off already!"

The leather pants slid down Carmilla's legs and pooled at her feet, so she stepped out of them.

"You're wearing too many clothes too."

Laura wore a white sparkly sweater that Carmilla watched her try to take off. Of course, her klutz of a girlfriend was stuck in it.

"Help, Carm!"

"This is a good look for you."

"Carm!"

Carmilla helped Laura take off her sweater and was shocked to see that she didn't have a bra on.

"Someone must have planned this earlier."

"I didn't think we'd be getting to this part so quickly."

"If you're about to complain, then I can put my clothes back on and…"

Laura kissed her and it had cut Carmilla off mid-sentence.

Her shoes were kicked off and landed on top of Carm's boots. She shimmied out of her jeans and didn't care where she kicked them to.

"This isn't as sexy as I thought it would be."

"It is an airplane's bathroom."

Carmilla took her bra off next and took Laura's off. It barely took a few seconds before one of their bras landed in the sink and the other landed somewhere else. It felt wonderful now that their breasts were pressing together.

Laura felt Carmilla's hands wrap themselves around her waist and pull her closer. Carmilla loved the heat that radiated off of Laura's body. She was pulling her as close as possible. They had continued where they left off and Laura shivered as she felt Carmilla's hand slowly descend down her spine.

Carmilla's eyes remained dark as she was savoring the taste of Laura's lips. Laura was closing her eyes so that she could concentrate on Carmilla's lips and how they moved in sync with hers.

Laura let out a little squeal as Carmilla had picked her up. She wrapped her legs around Carmilla. The vampire had pressed Laura's back against the wall as Laura used one of her hands to clutch onto Carmilla's hair. She ignored that the wall was a bit uncomfortable.

They were so distracted that they barely missed the intercom announcing that they were hitting turbulence. The plane had become pretty bumpy and Laura clutched onto Carmilla as tight as she could. If Carmilla was a human, then this would be so painful.

"Oh God!"

Carmilla tried to sound calm, "That's a new pet name for me."

Laura buried her face in Carmilla's neck.

"Laura, look at me."

Laura had locked eyes with Carmilla, "Keep looking at me, okay? We'll get through this."

Carmilla saw that it wasn't so easy, but Laura stayed focused. If the brunette saw her waver, she did all she could to keep her distracted.

The turbulence wasn't letting up and Laura kept clinging onto her tighter.

"After we get off this thing, we'll go get some coffee. You can eat all the sweets you want. I'll even share my dark chocolate with you."

Laura buried her face once again in Carmilla's shoulder.

She mumbled, "Okay."

Carmilla wished she could do more for Laura.

Thankfully, another announcement came on and said that the turbulence was gone.

They got dressed and exited the bathroom. Carmilla left first and helped Laura out.

The two of them were back in their seat and Carmilla buckled Laura in since she was still a bit scared.

Carmilla kissed her cheek, "You're safe with me, Cupcake." She picked up the dark chocolate bag again and unwrapped it for Laura.

"Open your mouth."

Laura opened it and was enjoying the taste of the dark chocolate. It was no match to Carmilla's lips though. As soon as she finished it, Carmilla gently kissed her. Carmilla could taste the dark chocolate flavor mix with Laura's natural flavor.

. **xxx**

Carmilla was thankful that she could finally shut that window, so no light could come through and touch her. Laura was resting her head on Carmilla's shoulder and Carmilla made sure that the large blanket was wrapped around her.

While Laura was asleep, Carmilla sneakily picked up her sketchbook. She normally wouldn't invade Laura's privacy, but this didn't seem like something too private. Carmilla opened it up and was trying not to smile too much.

The first page had Laura's adorable handwriting that read, "Adventures with Carmilla."

Each page that she flipped had shown cute comic versions of everything they had experienced together starting from their first meeting up until now. Laura wrote today's date and it had remained blank.

Carmilla carefully took out Laura's pencil and began to draw their own special adventure on the plane. At the end of it, she had sketched Laura as she slept next to her in the chair. Laura's head fell from Carmilla's shoulder onto the pillow in her lap. She moved quick enough so that Laura's head didn't hit the sketchbook.

Although Carmilla was a philosophy major, she had studied many things throughout her "life". She had been accepted into a prestigious university that specializes in art. She mainly sketched models that would come into her classroom. She had submitted her portfolio and soon after, she had her own art exhibit. This was one way that she had gained so much money in her "trust fund".

Laura was sleeping so peacefully and Carmilla couldn't keep her eyes off of her. Carmilla brushed the strand of hair away from Laura's face. Laura snuggled as close to Carmilla as she could, so she put the sketchbook and pencil back in its place.

. **xxx**

They had finally landed which was a relief to both women. They got all of their belongings from baggage and held hands as they got into a cab that was driving them to their hotel. It was a beautiful hotel and Carmilla wanted the best for her Laura.

The look of excitement on Laura's face was priceless, "Carm, the bathroom is like a mansion itself! Did you see how gigantic that jacuzzi tub is?! It can fit like twenty people!"

"I hope you're not thinking of inviting that many people. You know I'm monogamous."

Laura ignored Carmilla's comment.

"How about getting sleep, Laura?"

"Sleep? I don't need any!"

Carmilla purred, "I didn't mean that type of sleep."

Laura blushed and let Carmilla lead her by the hand to the large bed.

. **xxx**

Their clothes were thrown everywhere around the room by this point and Laura was resting her head on Carmilla's chest. She was tracing shapes on her vampire girlfriend's stomach.

"I can't believe that you went all the way with buying first class and this expensive hotel. How much was this?"

"Sorry Creampuff, I don't kiss and tell."

"You would for me."

Carmilla kissed her softly, "I can't say no to you."

 **xxx**

Laura was starting to get out of be so that she could look for her clothes, but Carmilla had gently pulled her back next to her.

"Oh no you don't. You're staying right here with me."

"What if a maid comes in?"

"They have a "No Disturb" sign for a reason."

Laura laid down next to Carmilla and snuggled as close as she could, so that she was now half lying on her.

Neither of them paid attention to the clock as they laid there next to each other.

. **xxx**

"Okay Carm, it's time to go out to see the sights." Laura tried to drag Carmilla out of bed.

Carmilla was much stronger than Laura and she didn't budge.

Instead, Laura was once again wrapped in Carmilla's embrace.

"Come on, they're beautiful!"

"No, they aren't."

"What are you talking about?"

Carmilla was up on one of her elbows and looking at Laura, "I said they aren't beautiful. They're decent looking, but they're nothing compared to how beautiful you are."

Laura blushed even more and tried to hide her face by burying herself under the covers.

"I'm just saying."

. **xxx**

The couple of weeks seemed to fly by like nothing and by the time they left, Carmilla was given a very large bill.

Laura peeked over Carmilla's shoulder, "That's so much money!"

Carmilla smirked, "It was worth it."

"I can't believe the bed broke. They said it was sturdy."

"That wasn't my fault, Cupcake."

"Yeah right!"

"I had to make sure that we did it everywhere before we left."

Laura tried to hide her face behind Carmilla as she paid for the bill.

. **xxx**

They were boarding the plane to go home and Laura held onto Carmilla's hand.

When they sat down, Laura glanced back at the bathroom, "Second time's always the charm, you know."

Carmilla chuckled, "I thought you would be tired from all the fun we had."

"Never."

Laura stood up, held onto Carmilla's hand, and lead her to the bathroom.

As Laura locked the door, she couldn't help but love Carmilla's dark chocolate kisses.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is another way that Carmilla and Papa Hollis's conversation could've gone.**

Laura and her Dad were shouting at each other upstairs, in the other room across from Laf's lab, at Silas Library.

"Dad, we are _not_ dating!"

"I would've thought differently when you were giving her googly eyes."

"What the hell are those?"

"The look you give someone you like or are dating!"

"You're killing me, Dad!"

Laura slammed the door and walked down the stairs to find Carmilla sitting in a comfy chair next to the giant board where they made plans.

"So you give me "googly eyes"?"

"Oh shut up, Carm!"

Carmilla chuckled and went back to looking through a photo album.

"What are you looking at?"

"Pictures."

"Of?"

"You."

"What?!"

"Your Dad brought a photo album of you and let me look at it. I already saw a little Laura in a pink dress and pigtails."

"Give it to me, those are private!"

"He even censored your baked baby pictures with smiley face stickers."

"Seriously?"

"Not on the original photo, but yes."

Laura saw a bath picture of herself with pink smiley face stickers where they were needed to make it more "appropriate" for whoever saw the pictures.

"Not surprised. Dad's always been protective of me."

"Obviously."

Carmilla held up a giant bag full of bear spray cans.

Laura grabbed it and tossed it under the desk.

"Can you please put it away?"

"Nope."

"Come on, Carmilla!"

"I'm enjoying myself looking at a cute little Laura dressed up for Halloween."

Laura tried to take it, but ended up tripping and falling on top of Carmilla.

She was concentrating on taking the album away from Carmilla that she wasn't focusing on how Carmilla was reacting to this attack.

Carmilla put the album over her head and made sure that when it dropped on the floor, it was closed.

Laura froze when she found out that she was lying on top of Carmilla.

"Nice googly eyes, Creampuff."

Laura held her breath as she looked down at Carmilla.

The tiny gay human was leaning down to kiss her when she heard a voice.

"Aha, so you two are _together_!"

Laura scrambled off of Carmilla so quickly and it caused the chair to tip over.

Carmilla had caught her before Laura smacked directly into the wall.

Sherman Hollis had ran over to make sure Laura was okay and dusted her off.

"We need to talk, Karnstein."

Carmilla sighed as she stood up and put the seat down the right way.

Laura glanced between her ex-girlfriend and her Dad.

"I know that you two are all buddy-buddy, but you don't need to have a talk with Carmilla! We aren't even together, we're friends."

Laura didn't have to look at Carmilla to know that she was hurting.

Sherman Hollis hadn't missed the exchange and he cleared his throat, "Laura, I need to talk to her."

"Okay fine, but don't get blood on the carpet."

"These are wood floors, Laura."

"Shut up, Carm!"

 **xxx**

Carmilla and Laura's Dad sat across from one another. Mr. Hollis took the larger chair that Carmilla had been sitting in and she took the small leather one.

"I know that you and Laura aren't a couple anymore, but I need you to know a few things."

"Fine."

"First, you may tell me how much you love and believe you deserve to be with my daughter, but you don't."

"And who are you to judge that? How can you just _judge_ my feelings when you barely know me? So what if we bonded over pictures of Laura. You know _nothing_ about me!"

"That's my point. _You_ don't know me and _I_ don't know you. You might sound sincere but…"

"I love your daughter more than you can even think capable of. I don't believe that I deserve her, let alone her love for me, but she thinks otherwise. Yes, we aren't together, but that doesn't mean I stop caring for her. I _am_ more than sincere. I saved your daughter more times than I can tell you and I did it for _her_."

"My daughter wouldn't _be_ in those situations if it weren't for you!"

"She also would be dead _without_ me!"

Sherman Hollis had sighed, "I know that. Look, I'm just a Dad concerned about his daughter and the fact that I can't protect her anymore is scary."

"You're telling me."

"You're a vampire, so what do you have to fear?"

"Losing Laura's love."

He scooted his chair closer to Carmilla's.

"If she hasn't lost her love for me, her Dad, who's protected her for years, then I doubt that she will lose her love for you. As much as I hate admitting it, I know that you _do_ love her more than anything. Is it true that in over three centuries, she is the only one that you believe is worth protecting?"

"Yes."

"I still stand with you not deserving her, but it's nothing personal. I, as her Dad, won't ever approve of who she dates. It's a Dad "Rule" like nobody should touch the thermostat."

"I don't really know what a Dad's like. Let's just say that mine was worse than you could ever imagine. If I could have a Father, I wish he would've been like you."

Sherman Hollis stood up and said, "Stand up, Carmilla."

Carmilla didn't move.

"Please."

She stood up and the two of them were eye-to-eye.

He had pulled Carmilla into a bear hug, a Dad type of hug.

She wasn't sure how to react to this.

"Just let it out."

Carmilla held on tightly to him and cried. She cried for all those years that she never had a real Father. She cried for being so foolish as to lose Laura, even though she had the right reasons to do so. She cried for not knowing what a parents' love was like. She cried for herself because she was finally where she wanted to be, surrounded by people love.

Who cared if the world might end?

She was finally able to experience _love_ , in all forms.

He hugged her a few seconds longer before releasing her and used a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe away Carmilla's tears.

When they separated, Carmilla saw that the big tough guy known as Laura's Dad, had tears in his eyes too.

He cleared his throat, "So you take care of my little girl, understand?"

"Of course."

Carmilla watched as he picked up his backpack.

"Honey, I'm leaving!"

Laura walked into the living room, "Where are you going?"

"To get reinforcements."

"Aren't you going to stay and "protect" me?"

"No, you don't need protection. If you do, then your vampire girlfriend here can do it."

"She's not my girlfriend, Dad!"

"Well, I hope she does become your girlfriend because _I_ like her."

"You what?"

"She's the best candidate for my little girl."

"I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"If you makes anymore videos, please remember that I watch them, so no more _contact_ with one another."

"Dad, just go already."

He smiled as he left and shut the door.

Laura let out a sigh, "Thank God that's over."

"Well, it's time for me to finish my research."

"You touch that album and I'll…"

"You'll what? Kill me with your kisses?"

"You'll just have to find out."

Laura caught Carmilla off guard when she grabbed the album and ran upstairs.

"You're killing me, Hollis."

"No, I'm loving you!"

And so she did.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do make a small reference to ecstacy in this fic.**

 **This fic is dedicated to a certain Creampuff.**

 **I think I might have found my muse.**

Laura and Carmilla were cuddling on the couch in their apartment. When they were like this last time, they were watching a horror movie. Laura wasn't a big fan, so she mainly focused on holding Carmilla's hand.

They had been talking about fun things when it showed a couple on television hiding in a pillow fort. They were being so cute and this was when Laura learned that Carmilla didn't know much about pillow forts.

"I can't believe you, Carmilla!"

"What?"

"You have never built a pillow fort before?"

"No, it wasn't something that we did back then."

"I bet you saw how cute the pillow forts look on Tumblr."

"I don't have one, Buttercup."

"That is so weird. Everyone and their mother has one!"

Carmilla chuckled, "Why do you care anyways?"

"It's important that you experience these things since you didn't get to before."

Laura was right, Carmilla didn't really have the best experience as a child. She wasn't abused in any way, but her parents were distant. The woman she had referred to as her mother had been the one to take her mortality from her at the ripe age of eighteen. Her mother never allowed her to indulge in these "childish things".

"I'm fine not doing it, Creampuff." Carmilla knew that Laura was determined to cross off things on her "bucket list".

Laura turned off the television, "Oh no you don't, Carm! We are doing this right now."

She leaned in to kiss Carmilla and ran off to the kitchen first. Carmilla watched curiously as Laura grabbed chairs and put them in a rectangle shape. Next, she put a giant sheet over it. Lastly, she brought in all the pillows from around their apartment, even her yellow one.

The yellow pillow had always been Carmilla's favorite. Laura didn't have to work since Carmilla's "Vampire Trust Fund" could support them for the rest of their lives.

She knew how important Laura's work was to her, so Carnilla never told her to not bother working. It did get lonely when Laura was gone, so Carmilla cuddled with the yellow pillow. It smelled like Laura and that made the hours without her a little easier to bear.

"Are you done?"

"No, I forgot the best part!"

Laura disappeared into another room and when she came back, she had small Christmas lights in her hand. It was all bunched up.

Nonetheless, Laura tried to untangle it and Carmilla watched her girlfriend with an amused expression on her face while she sat on the couch.

About five minutes passed and Laura was tangled up in the lights. Carmilla tried not to smile too much.

"Help?"

Laura gave her a puppy dog look.

"Oh no, you got yourself into this so you can get yourself out of this."

"Caaarm!"

"Nope, not helping."

"If you don't help me, then...then I'll use the Catnip on you!"

Laf had created a vampire safe catnip that could change size according to what form Carmilla was in. She wasn't going to try it originally, but Laura was too curious. It was like Carmilla was on ecstacy. She laid on the carpet in their room rubbing her face on it. The vampire was unable to control herself. She finally understood why cats went crazy over it.

Carmilla sighed, "Fine."

She approached her girlfriend and carefully unwrapped her like a Christmas gift. Carmilla had been concentrating and didn't notice Laura blushing the entire time.

It wasn't Laura's fault that she loved it whenever Carmilla touched her. Even if it was done innocently like right now, it still made her blush.

Carmilla raised her eyebrow at the still blushing Laura. It didn't take long to free her girlfriend from the wires.

"T-Thanks." Laura stuttered as she tried to recollect herself.

Laura had Carmilla help her decorate the pillow fort with lights. Each time, Carmilla was so close to Laura that she could feel her body heat. It was something she loved about her Laura. Carmilla could never be warm like her and part of her hated that.

Laura shuddered a little when she felt Carmilla press against her back. It was tricky putting the lights at the top and Carmilla had to reach over her head to put the lights up.

"If you keep that up, Creampuff, we'll never finish this."

Laura turned around in Carmilla's arms, "I'm not doing anything though!"

"Mmhmm, sure you're not."

Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla's neck and pulled the brunette closer to kiss her.

Carmilla wanted to kiss her more, but Laura released her.

"It's time to get in!"

Carmilla smirked, "You can get in me anytime, Cupcake."

Laura swatted her arm and crawled into the pillow fort.

Carmilla followed her and the two laid down side by side.

"How do you like it?"

Carmilla shrugged, "It's comfy."

"Yep."

Laura moved closer to Carmilla, who mirrored her actions. She felt Laura press against her and Carmilla kissed her. They slowly kissed while their hands explored each others bodies.

Carmilla shifted their positions so that she was now on top. She looked down at her girlfriend and couldn't get over how beautiful she was. How did she ever get so lucky?

She continued to kiss Laura and moved her leg so it was in between Laura's legs. Laura had her hands clutching tightly onto Carmilla's dark locks.

Their kissing was getting more heated and Carmilla was using her tongue to try to seek entrance into Laura's mouth. Laura granted her access and their tongues were now in a battle. No matter what, Carmilla always "won".

Carmilla backed off to let Laura breathe. She waited for her girlfriend to catch her breath before kissing her neck. Her fangs had come out and grazed the side of Laura's neck. Carmilla had control over her fangs, at least in this moment. It didn't help that it happened out of the blue. She sometimes joked that it was a "vampire lady boner".

Laura was getting used to Carmilla using her fangs whenever they made love or just had rough sex. One of Carmilla's favorites was angry sex though. It seemed to bring out the predator in her. Laura would happily be her prey.

Carmilla helped Laura take off her t-shirt and bra in one movement. Laura got mad at her whenever she would do this because she accidentally ripped her shirts and bra. Laura would have to restock on them.

Carmilla moved down Laura's body and licked one of her nipples while she used her hand to slowly grope Laura's breast. She moaned when Carmilla used her tongue on her. Carmilla's cold touch on her skin felt wonderful. It always cooled her down when she heated up during sex.

Carmilla began to suck on her nipple and softly pinch Laura's other nipple. There was just something about the way Laura tasted. She could never get enough of her. Laura was Carmilla's drug of choice, not that she had ever done any.

She kept moving down Laura's body and kissed her abs. Laura loved how Carmilla's tank top tickled her. Carmilla's hands had stopped at Laura's jeans. Carmilla paused there for a moment and rested her head on Laura's stomach.

"D-Don't stop now." Laura said while panting.

"Let me torture you a little longer."

"Carm!"

"Okay okay, Creampuff."

Carmilla had unbuttoned Laura's jeans easily. She found it funny that Laura tended to have trouble taking off her leather pants. Carmilla typically had to help Laura. She didn't want Laura to accidentally destroy her favorite pants.

The brunette had Laura lift her hips so she could help her shimmy out of her jeans. Carmilla threw it behind her shoulder and it landed on the tv.

Laura laid there in her cute boy boxer shorts that were black with red letters that said, "Hollstein".

Carmilla paused and laughed, "Hollstein"?

"It's our last names together."

"Why is yours first?"

"It sounds better."

"Uh huh."

"Get back to it!"

"Are you ordering me, Miss Hollis?"

"Yes, I am, Miss Karnstein."

Carmilla felt something when Laura referred to her as "Miss Karnstein". Her girlfriend made it sound so damn sexy.

The vampire had repeated the same process of removing Laura's boy boxer shorts the same way she got rid of her jeans.

Carmilla was allowing Laura's scent to consume her. She couldn't stop herself as she coaxed Laura to open her legs a little more. There was a rumble in Carmilla's throat that sounded like a purr. Laura brought something out of her.

Carmilla tentatively licked Laura's rose bud. She felt Laura grip onto her hair as she let out another moan. Laura tugged on her hair to encourage her to continue. She did as her girlfriend told her.

Her tongue slid in between Laura's folds and she felt her girlfriend shudder. The sounds Laura was making as Carmilla's penetrated was like music to her ears.

Carmilla couldn't get enough of Laura whether it was her hugs, kisses, or just the taste of her as a whole.

She lost track of how long she had been doing this to Laura, but her moans encouraged her to keep going.

Laura was about to have an orgasm and Carmilla took out her tongue. During this precious moment, Carmilla bit into Laura's thigh as her orgasm racked her body.

Carmilla told Laura that the most delicious feeling is when pain and pleasure are mixed. Laura was more than enjoying the feeling. The orgasm had made the pain hurt less.

Laura could feel Carmilla slowly drinking her bleed. She was never scared because her vampire lover knew how to control herself.

The brunette licked Laura's thigh and the rest of her nectar that had spilled down her thighs. Carmilla was savoring the way Laura tasted.

She moved back up so that they were face to face. Carmilla's fangs completely disappeared and Laura kissed her deeply. Laura didn't care if she tasted a mix of her own blood and cum on Carmilla's lips. All she wanted was to taste her and damn did she taste good.

Afterwards, Laura got dressed and snuggled with Carmilla.

"I can get used to building pillow forts with you."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I thought it would be fun to see Laura panic over having a first date with Carm and trying to make it as romantic as possible in a nerdy way.**

 **I added some of the things that I like to what Carmilla likes.**

 **I have yet to read an Anne Rice novel or finish Doctor Who.**

 **Seasons 1-3 did happen, but they weren't a couple.**

 **They went back to Silas University to finish their degrees.**

 **xxx**

Laura was panicking at the thought of her trying to pick a fandom themed first date with Carmilla.

She had to ask her vampire roommate out first though.

What the hell did she like?

She knew that Carmilla loved literature and some of her favorite writers were Virginia Woolf and Sylvia Plath.

She also knew that she actually enjoyed reading Interview with a Vampire and other books written by Anne Rice.

Carmilla _hated_ Twilight and other "inaccurate" vampire stories and films.

She thought watching time period pieces was dumb too since she lived through a majority of it.

Carmilla might have sucked blood from people, but she was also sucked the fun out of things too!

She watched Doctor Who with Laura because Laura liked it.

Carmilla got hooked onto watching Vampire Diaries, which even Laura found weird.

Laura knew that Carmilla loved stargazing, waltzing, hot cocoa, and kissing her.

They _weren't_ a couple or anything, but damn could Carmilla kiss!

That was totally confusing for Laura.

Why would Carmilla flirt with her and kiss her when Carmilla has no feelings for her?

Sure, Carmilla did things for her.

Carmilla did save Silas University, risked her life countless of times for her from her Mother, and brought Perry back to them.

Carmilla did it for everyone, duh.

Her insufferable roommate drove her up the wall at times.

Carmilla was weird about being romantic.

Sometimes, she was all in, but other times, she was distant.

Laura walked over to her bed in their dorm room and thought of the perfect gift, her yellow pillow.

 **xxx**

"Hey Creampuff, why are you on my side of the room?"

"Uh…"

Carmilla raised an eyebrow.

"Your side of the room is super messy!"

"Don't touch my stuff, it's chaotically organized."

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"I have things put in a specific place even though it looks "super messy" to you.."

"Don't worry, I didn't find any sex toys."

Carmilla snorts, "I don't use any. The only times I did were with my study buddies."

Laura knew that she shouldn't be jealous, but she was.

Carmilla stopped seeing her study buddies after a while, which Laura also found out of character for her.

"You're like a sex crazed maniac that can't keep it in her pants! It made sense for you to have sex toys."

"What is this actually about, Laura? You didn't care about who I slept with before, so why now?"

"The reason I care is because you slept in my bed with another girl!"

"Did you want the girl to be you?"

"N-No! It was just super rude."

"Ah, I see."

Carmilla walked straight up to Laura.

"What are we doing, Carm?"

"Talking."

"I meant, _us_. Is there an _us_?"

Carmilla had a confused expression on her face.

"What are you even talking about? Why do you care? I thought you have your precious Danny."

"We went on _one_ date!"

"I walked in on you two almost…"

"That's not fair! _I_ walked in on you plenty of times!"

"It was just sex, it meant nothing. You don't seem like the type to just fuck."

"I'm not and I don't sleep with someone on the first date either!"

"Lame."

"I don't judge you when it comes to your sexcapades."

"So what do you call right now?"

Laura stared at the floor.

Carmilla gently lifted Laura's chin so that the tiny gay human was looking at the "baddy" vampire.

"For the record, I stopped the whole study buddy "sexcapades" because it never made me happy. It never brought any meaning to my life."

Carmilla took a deep breath, "You came into my life unexpected. I thought I could _forget_ about you with study buddies, but I couldn't."

"You're a really shitty roommate!"

"Yeah well, you eat too many sweets!"

" _You_ eat my sweets! You steal my yellow pillow and and I have no idea why! You set stuff on fire in our dorm too, which I'm sure is super illegal."

"I didn't get caught. When did you start caring about what I did?"

"You're insufferable! You're the roommate from hell. I wished I had never…"

Carmilla silenced her from talking with a kiss.

"You talk too damn much, Hollis."

Laura was blushing furiously.

"You're the biggest bitch I have ever met!"

Carmilla pulled Laura closer and kissed her again.

"You need to stop talking."

"Shut up."

Carmilla rolled her eyes.

"Do I have your consent to kiss you more?"

"Oh, so you ask _now_."

"Laura Hollis, I'm gonna murder you for Christmas if you keep talking."

"It's not even Christmas."

The vampire was rubbing her temple, "Jesus take the wheel."

"I didn't know you were religious."

"I'm not."

"Well you…"

Carmilla kissed her again, but this time, it was more intimate.

Laura felt Carmilla wrap her arms around her pull her close.

The two of them had to stop kissing so that Laura could catch her breath.

"Stupid vampires and not needing to breathe. I almost suffocated!"

"And what a way to go."

Laura tried to stop blushing, "I hate you and your leather pants so much that it's stupid! I feel my IQ dropping!"

"Right, Cupcake. You hate me so much that you keep staring at my ass."

"Do not."

"Of _course_ you weren't. I could see you drooling a mile away."

Laura scowled at Carmilla.

"So, where do we go from here?"

"It's up to you."

"Why is it up to me, Carm?"

"It just is."

 **xxx**

Laura was still facing the dilemma of what she and Carmilla should do for their first date.

She was looking at a sleeping Carmilla, who decided to sleep in _her_ bed with _her_ yellow pillow.

The tiny gay human wanted to kick Carmilla out of her bed, but how could Laura when her roommate vampire looked so adorable?

Carmilla didn't have to sleep, but she did somehow.

Laura sat down on the bed on the edge of the bed and watched Carmilla, the girl that she has feelings for, sleep.

She laid down next to her and pulled Carmilla close to her.

Carmilla moved in her arms and was facing her while the yellow pillow was wedged between them.

"Hey, Carm?"

"Yes, Creampuff?"

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Sure."

"I have one condition."

"Okay…"

"We are not going to have the pillow between us."

Laura grabbed it and threw it on Carmilla's bed.

"I thought you loved that pillow?"

"I do, but I love you more."

Laura leaned in to kiss Carmilla.

"I can get used to this."

"Me too."


	8. Chapter 8

**~°Author's Note°~**

 **In this Alternate Universe, Hollstein didn't happen yet. There were plenty of close calls though!**

 **The events did happen at Silas minus the cute Hollstein moments.**

 **xxx**

Laura's _human_ roommate was gone for the weekend, so she had invited Carmila over so she can have the "college experience", the actual one that involved dragging Carmilla around campus.

Carmilla was exhausted. There was too much going on at once and all she wanted was to spend time with Laura, in a quiet place, preferably her dorm room.

 **xxx**

Laura and Carmilla were watching a movie together and it was one that Carmilla had never seen before.

"Why are we watching _10 Things I hate about you_? Why bother hearing a list of how a girl hates a guy?"

"This movie is a retelling of Shakespeare's _Taming of the Shrew_! The story is a classic and I thought you would like it."

"Why?"

"You'll have to see it."

 **xxx**

As they watched the movie together, Carmilla was distracted by the one and only Laura Hollis.

They barely fit on the bed together and Laura was falling asleep, so she was resting her head on Carmilla's shoulder.

The movie's credits were rolling on Laura's laptop.

"Hey Creampuff, I have to go."

"What?"

"It's late and the movies over."

"Do you really have to?"

Carmilla got off the bed and made sure that she didn't knock Laura's laptop off.

Laura watched her as she was putting her black boots on.

"Can you please stay?"

"I can walk to the hotel. I'll be safe."

"I _want_ you to stay. This is the first time thsf my roommate's not here and I don't want to be alone."

"Is this your way of getting me into bed because it's working."

"Shut up, Carm!"

 **xxx**

Carmilla knew that Laura wasn't easily scared of things.

"I'll take the floor then."

"No Carm, I won't let you do that."

"I'm not sharing a bed with you so you can forget it."

"We did it before."

"When we were awake or you fell asleep on my would be crossing a line."

"What line is that?"

Carmilla wanted to say, "The line between us being friends or something more", but she didn't.

"It would mean that we're actually friends."

"I thought we _are_ friends."

"We are."

"So what's the problem?"

"We can't fit in the same bed."

"Just try it with me?"

 **xxx**

Carmilla had no idea how Laura did it, but here she was, lying in bed with Laura, who was laying her head on her chest, sleeping.

She stared up at the ceiling and waited for sunlight to come up so she could leave.

She _didn't_ want to leave though.

The vampire wanted to stay like this with her tiny gay human,, forever.

Not that they were together because they weren't.

Laura wasn't Carmilla's anything to her at least in a romantic sense or so she told herself.

 **xxx**

When Laura held Carmilla's hand, it was because she was "too slow" and looked bored.

In reality, Carmilla was only enjoying herself because she was spending time with Laura.

There were times, back at Silas, where there were close calls when it came to holding hands, but it never happened until now.

Carmilla sighed.

This wasn't the way she had imagined this would go.

She imagined that she had left to go to her hotel room and slept there, all alone, but she didn't actually want that.

She _wanted_ to spend as much time with Laura because each moment with her was special.

Carmilla didn't know how often she could see Laura and that really made her sad.

She didn't ever believe that she would invest so much time in a human being, especially not since Elle.

 **xxx**

"Carm?"

"Yeah Creampuff?"

"Why are you still up?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"About how you should still be sleeping."

Laura yawned, "I slept enough."

"Your yawning says otherwise."

Laura snuggled closer to Carmilla, who stiffened a little.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not used to this, any of this. I don't devote so much time to one person the way I do you. Hell, I don't even like using technology, but I learned to use it because of you."

"You did?"

"As loathsome as I find phones, it was useful because I could hear your voice or see you sending me videos of you boring me to death."

"My videos aren't boring!"

Carmilla chuckled.

"At least you know how to cam with me on Skype. I don't know why you don't have a SnapChat."

"It's too much of a pain to learn."

"Why would go through all that trouble? I was surprised that you even came here in the first place."

"Why wouldn't I come?"

"Because you think college students are stupid and that they waste their time partying."

"Well, obviously."

"You could've said no."

"I can't say no to you."

Carmilla felt like her stomach was full of butterflies, feeling that she thought was ridiculous.

"You only say that if you really like someone."

"Night Creampuff."

"You can't just confess something like that and ignore me! I know you can't sleep."

Carmilla tried to "sleep" anyways because this was too embarrassing.

A three hundred year old vampire was falling hard for someone that she only spent a couple of year with.

Just because they fought her mother and saved Silas didn't mean it would lead to anything, right?

 **xxx**

Laura sighed, "Carm, I know you don't really talk about your feelings or anything. I really like you too even if half the time you're a pain in the ass and I want to strangle you."

"How romantic."

"Seriously Carm, why wait to tell me? How long have you felt this way about me?"

"Since we met."

"Oh Carm, why didn't you tell?"

"I was scared."

"But you're Carmilla Karnstein, the badass vampire."

"Even badass vampires get scared."

"What scared you so much?"

"You did."

Carnilla paused for a moment.

"What you represent is that I can feel something for someone again.

Yes, Elle and I were together a long time ago, but there are moments that you can ever erase from your memory.

I can't risk losing you and the friendship that we've built together all because I have feelings for you. I'd rather stay friends than risk either of us being hurt.

You don't deserve that.

How can we be together anyways?

You're at a new university without your big scary vampire roommate.

We don't even live in the same state.

I hate airplanes, but I flew here for you.

You're bound to attract plenty of college girls and forget about me anyways so why bother?"

"But I don't want any of them. I want you."

"Sorry Cupcake, I'm not anybody's anything."

"You could be though."

Laura waited for Carnilla to respond, but she when she didn't, she continued talking.

"You could be my special somebody."

"Why would you want to take the risk of your heart being broken?

You have your whole life ahead of you.

We live separate lives, Laura."

"I would make room for you in my life, Carm. You know I always make time for you, no matter how busy I am."

"What if this doesn't work, Laura? What if down the road, you realize that you made a mistake by being with me?"

"It wouldn't be a mistake! I like you, you idiot. We're either going to figure out how to make this work or...or I'm kicking you out "

"Uh huh, sure you would."

"I totally would."

"No you wouldn't."

"I know."

 **xxx**

The two of them let what they said sink in and waited.

Laura tried to start a conversation, "So…"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Maybe."

Laura rolled her eyes and Carmilla chuckled.

"If you become my girlfriend, then know that I won't share you."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Aha! So you _do_ dream!"

"Technically, no. I have memories that can change and have a new outcome."

"Did you have any of those when it came to me?"

"The only outcome I saw was us remaining how we are right now, just two people that really like each other.

I have felt so foolish that I, of all people, could be falling for you, a young human that has barely had a chance to live or be on their own."

"I can thank my dad for that."

"I'm serious, Laura."

"I am too, you know. We'll cross that bridge when it comes, okay?

So for now, can we just live in this moment?"

"Sure, Buttercup, anything for you."

Laura held onto Carmilla's hand and interlaced their fingers together.

"Night, Carm."

"Night, Laura."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: No, I would totally not right about a fic where my crush asked me on a date or write it in Hollstein fashion.**

 **What am I, a nerd?**

 **Yes.**

 **The answer is yes.**

 **I'm guilty of using a horrible pick up line in this fic.**

 **Sorry, not sorry.**

Laura was opening the fridge and took out a soy milk carton, "Hey Carm, is this real milk or your vampire milk?"

"Drink it and find out."

"No thanks, blood landing in my Choco Crunch was enough."

"Either way, I'm not telling you."

Carmilla sat down in a stool and yawned.

"What do you have to be tired about? All you do is sleep!"

"Vampires don't need to sleep."

"Well, you're just lazy then."

"I'm only awake right now because you opening the fridge sounds like an avalanche."

"It's not that loud, Carm!"

Carmilla tapped her ear, "My ears say otherwise."

Laura put the soy milk carton down on the island so hard that the milk spilled all over the two of them.

"Look what you made me do!"

"Hey Carmilla, come here."

Carmilla walked around the island until she was facing Laura.

"Feel this."

"It's a wet shirt, Laura, who cares?"

"Guess what material this is."

"Don't. Don't say it."

"Guess."

"No."

"Do it!"

"Fine. What material is this, Laura?"

"Girlfriend material."


	10. Chapter 10

**~*Author's Notes*~**

These pick up lines are from the Carmilla Valentine's Day Special that I don't believe is on sale anymore.

If one of the quotes looks like this: *"quote."*, then I made it up.

 **xxx**

I know that not many would agree with Carmilla's "reasons" why she hates Valentine's Day.

The thing I do agree with her on is that a significant other should be treated special every day, not just on Valentine's Day.

Valentine's Day can be used as an "excuse" to go all out crazy though, in a good way!

In my opinion, the most precious gifts are handmade because you know they come from the heart.

 **xxx**

It's Valentine's Day and Laura is more than prepared to hit on her future girlfriend, Carmilla.

The three hundred year old vampire hasn't celebrated Valentine's Day before.

She's seen Laura "celebrate" it by eating a lot of chocolates and ice cream while crying as she watched rom-coms alone.

Carmilla was never interested in Valentine's Day and the "historical" significance of it was a bit dull.

She didn't understand this "holiday" because to her, it was stupid.

Why would anyone bother wasting money on chocolate that would melt?

Why buy flowers that would die?

Why bother buying a Valentine's Day card because nothing says "I love you" like a generic card that's mass produced?

Why should you be praised for spending time with your significant other and making them feel "special" on this day?

Shouldn't you make them feel special _every_ day?

Humans are so confusing.

This is why Carmilla swore she would _never_ be with another human.

Until now.

Until Laura Hollis happened.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

Laura was doing her usual Valentine's Day routine. She would use a most of the day cutting out hearts from pink to red construction paper and put it all over the room that she shared with Carmilla.

During the first year they spent together at Silas, Carmilla took all of Laura's hearts down. She wasn't so cruel as to rip them off, so she carefully took them down when Laura was asleep.

This year, Carmilla told herself to show Laura some "mercy" by letting her keep the hearts and whatever other decorations she made up in their room.

Laura prepares better for this holiday than she does her exams. She makes a majority of the decorations a week in advanced.

All Carmilla can hear as she is "sleeping" is Laura watching DIY Youtube Videos on Valentine's Day decorations.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

It was a few days before Valentine's Day when Carmilla asked, "You aren't going to make presents for couples and hand them out this year again, are you?"

"Nope!"

"What about eating all that chocolate?"

Laura turned around in her computer chair, "Chocolates are an important part of Valentine's Day! Plus, they go on sale the next day."

"Who cares if the chocolate is wrapped in colorful tin foil? I can do that myself any day and don't have to wait for this stupid holiday."

"This holiday isn't stupid! It's romantic. I bet you don't like it because you don't have anyone to celebrate it with."

Laura regretted what she had said the moment it slipped out of her mouth.

She heard Carmilla slam the door as a response to what she had said.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

Laura stayed up all night worrying over how to make up with Carmilla.

She thought of the only way she knew how, by making a little video for her.

The tiny gay human recorded something short and went to bed.

Later that night, Carmilla came in and saw a pink sticky note that said, "Watch Me".

She sat down and clicked on the video.

Even before watching it, Carmilla knew she would forgive Laura.

The tiny gay human was growing on her.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

Carmilla was reading a book on her bed when Laura scooted her computer chair over to Carmilla.

Laura smiles at her and says, "Can you just feel this for a second?"

Carmilla raises an eyebrow and then touches Laura's sweater, cautiously.

"Do you know what it's made of?"

"No."

"Girlfriend material."

" _You_ need some new material."

Laura thinks that Carmilla is so punny.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

Laura was lying down next to Carmilla on Carmilla's bed.

"Hey Carm, guess what?"

"What?"

"I can't even see straight anymore when I look at you."

Carmilla was too engrossed in her book to hear Laura.

Laura said it even louder, "I just can't even see straight when I look at you, Carmilla."

"Get some glasses then."

 **°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

Carmilla was weighing something on a scale for one of her homework assignments.

Laura waited for Carmilla to finish what she was doing before she sat next to her.

"Carmilla, on a scale of one to ten, you're a nine, but I'm the one you need."

"This is why you're failing math."

 **°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

Laura is eating on a chocolate chip cookie.

"Lesbihonest Carmilla, we'd make a cute couple."

"Sure we would, Creampuff."

"Uh Carm, where are you going? Stop walking away! Don't you _dare_ take my box of cookies with you!"

 **°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

"Carm, let's do some role playing!"

"Which type? The boring one or the kinky one?"

Laura rolled her eyes.

"The kind where you're Natasha and I'm Elise. Please?"

"Fine."

 **°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

The tiny gay human smiled, "Now remember that I'm roleplaying as Elise."

Carmilla chuckled.

Laura smacked Carmilla's thigh, "This is serious!"

"So just pretend that you're me for a second."

Laura paused and then said, "Baby, you can call me Beethoven because I would do anything for your Elise."

 **°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

Carmilla wanted to get in on this action because as much as she hated it, she was enjoying herself, but just a little bit.

"I have one for you, Laura."

"Okay!"

"You're Elise. I'm Natasha."

"Yes."

"And you can Nego my Vanlis any time."

 **°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

Laura had finally persuaded Carmilla to watch Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

"I can't believe that I'm starting to actually _like_ this show…"

"Psst Carm."

"What?"

"I think you should play Buffy because you slay me."

Laura got a yellow pillow to the face for that one."

 **°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

"Hey Carm, have you seen my library card?"

"No, why?"

"I need my library card because I'm checking you out."

Laura saw Carmilla searching the room, found her wallet, took out Laura's library card and put it in her leather pant's back pocket.

*"At least when you're looking at my ass, I know that you're checking me out."*

Carmilla winked.

"T-That's not even how this works!"

Laura's blushing said otherwise.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

"I need a new job. I was thinking about being an Uber driver."

"You'll get your passenger lost, even with a GPS."

"If I was an Uber driver, so I could pick you up."

"Good luck on finding a car, Cupcake."

 **°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

Carmilla was coming back from a class when Laura stopped her in the hallway and she had pink paper with hearts all over it in her hands.

"I wrote you a poem and I wanted to share it."

"Please God, no."

Laura kept blocking Carmilla, so she had no way of escaping.

"Roses are red. Violets are blue. I'm emotionally unstable. Please love me."

"I'm going to run away, that's terrifying."

"Don't you dare turn around, Carm. That's cheating!"

 **°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

"Do you like cake?"

"I'm not sure if I want to answer that…"

"I just want to bake you a cake that says, 'You'll Do' on it."

 **°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

 **A/N: I used this one on my Laura Hollis and am waiting for her response.**

It was finally the end of the day and they were getting ready for bed.

Laura, being a human had to sleep.

Carmilla didn't but Laura was wearing her out with these horrible pickup lines.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

Laura took out a Valentine's Day card and was handing it to Carmilla.

Carmilla was suspicious of the card, "This better be the last one!"

"It is, I promise!"

Laura waited for Carmilla to take it, but was too exhausted to see if Carmilla would actually do it. She put it in Carmilla's lap and went straight to bed.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

Carmilla waited for Laura to go to bed before taking a look at it.

It was a heart shaped card with Elise and Natasha's face on them with red and pink hearts all around them.

The vampire opened the card, expecting confetti to shoot out at her, but it didn't happen.

Instead, there was a single dark chocolate Hershey kiss with black foil with little red hearts on it.

The card said, "You must be chocolate because you're sweet and make me melt."

On the bottom, it said, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

The next line showed one square with a "Yes" next to it and the other square with a "No".

Carmilla looked at the card, back at Laura, and back to the card.

She picked up a pen, put a checkmark on it, and went over to kiss Laura's forehead.

Before she laid down on her own bed, Carmilla put the card on top of Laura's closed laptop.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

The next morning, Laura woke up refreshed and ready to start her day when she saw her cardon top of her laptop.

She looked around, but Carmilla was already gone.

Laura nervously opened it.

She didn't expect what she saw.

As she looked down at the boxes, Laura saw that Carmilla had checked the "Yes" box.

Carmilla even added a note.

 _About time, Creampuff._


	11. Chapter 11

Laura and Carmilla were sitting in Central Park since it was very cloudy, so Carmilla was able to enjoy being out when it wasn't night.

She hated it when Laura had to spend time with her at night because her human girlfriend was always exhausted the next day.

As a human, Laura had to make sacrifices when it came to her vampire girlfriend and she was more than happy to do it. She could see how guilty Carmilla felt about it.

The two of them had been friends for years, but didn't start "officially" dating until they lived in their own apartment. They would disagree on what each room should be painted or whether Carmilla's dark gothic statue should be the first thing you see or Laura's Happy-Go-Lucky painting should be at the entrance instead.

The both of them agreed to paint their bedroom a neutral color since Laura didn't want it to be black and Carmilla had no desire to have it a bright color like white.

It was fun for them because it didn't involve supernatural creatures, exes, or death. Their life outside of that was pretty normal under the circumstances of Carmilla being a vampire.

Carmilla had surrendered her humanity and although she did enjoy being temporarily human, she preferred being a vampire because it was what she was used to.

Laura was used to it too and she would love Carmilla no matter what, even if she was a pink polka dotted elephant. She didn't care if Carmilla wasn't human because she met her when she was a vampire.

They were lying down next to each other on the large blanket and there was a picnic basket at their feet. They used to stargaze on this blanket all the time together, but lately, it was harder and harder for Laura to have days off.

"Hey Laura."

"Yeah Carm?"

"Did you ever imagine that we would be here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Imagine us together, living a normal life."

"I did have hope that we would, but then Vordenberg happened…"

"I thought you would let me die."

Laura faced Carmilla, "Why would you _ever_ think that?"

Carmilla sighed, "You cared about saving everyone and it could've been done so easily if…"

"If you were permanently gone from this world?"

"Yeah."

"That was going to be far from easy! I would've lost you and why would that be a world that I want to live in? Did you even think for just a minute that I _still_ cared about you? Sure, we broke up, but it didn't mean that I lost feelings for you. I just tried to bury them deep because I wanted you to think that I could cope without you. Obviously, I couldn't because I missed you too much and I didn't even care if you were pissed at me or hated me. I was just happy that you even thought about me in the first place after I killed Mattie."

"I never hated you. I was angry beyond words, but I was also grieving. I had lost _my sister_ , someone that I had spent a majority of my time in this world. She was gone in a blink of the eye by the person that I loved. How could I have reacted any other way?"

"You forgave me though."

"If I hadn't, then I would've been the person that I was doing all I could to avoid becoming again. But when I lost Mattie, I reverted to the monster that I was before. I know that you hate it when I refer to myself as that, but that's exactly what I _was._ I'm not that _thing_ anymore, not since you saved me, again. You didn't have to kill Vordenberg, but you did, even after all the coldness I showed towards you."

"No matter what we went through, I _never_ stopped loving you. I know it's hard for you to let go of things, especially your past. Can you please let Vordenberg and the rest of those painful memories go?"

"I have been doing everything I can to do that, Laura."

"I know."

Laura felt Carmilla's hand brush against her cheek and she pressed Carmilla's hand against her cheek.

"I love you, Carm. I will love you when you're angry, happy, sad, and when you feel lost in the world. Just please promise me one thing."

"Okay."

"Promise me that wherever you go in that mind of yours, that you remember that you're not alone, that I'm there _with_ you."

"I won't forget."

She snuggled closer to Carmilla and kissed her cheek.

"If we had never gotten together, would you still have loved me if I was sixty years old and still single?"

"Carmilla, you can't become sixty."

"If I was human and could age, would you still love me?"

"I don't know."

Carmilla looked like she was about to frown when Laura kissed her nose.

"Of course I would, Carm! I would love you even if you had to use a walker and have those tennis balls on the bottom of it."

"Even if I was still single?"

"We would've lived together until the end of our days even if we didn't have any romantic feelings for one another. Why would I want to have _another_ roommate?"

"I have to say that I doubt that anybody could be worse than me."

"Well, I would choose not to find out. I was growing used to you and your hair clogging up the drain. You needed to stop setting things on fire though. Thank God that you don't do that anymore. Our landlord would have a cow."

"Did you really just say, 'Our landlord would have a cow'?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with what I say?"

"Yes."

Laura hit Carmilla's arm.

"You do know that every time you hit me that you're just going to hurt yourself, right?"

"Am not!"

Carmilla watched her tiny gay human girlfriend wince a little as she blew on her hand as though it would anything.

She held Laura's hands in her own and blew on them to try to keep them warm.

"Why did we decide to come out here when it's cold, again?"

"So that I can warm you up."

Carmilla held onto Laura and pressed Laura so close to her that it was like Laura's heart beat as hers as well.

"Someone might walk in on this!"

"So? What they gonna do, arrest me for holding my girlfriend?"

"No, but you _can_ get arrested for public sex."

"Do you think I would do that?"

"Yes."

Carmilla rolled her eyes, "As tempting as that is, I don't want to share you nor let anybody see you. You're for _my_ eyes only."

Laura thought that it was adorable how protective Carmilla was even if sometimes she did go a bit overboard with the whole "protecting my human girlfriend" thing.

She heard a rumble starting in Carmilla's chest.

"Are you purring?"

"N-No!"

"You're totally purring!"

"Shut up."

" _Why_ are you purring? Are you embarrassed?"

"No."

When Laura heard Carmilla answer that time, it was a soft, "No".

"You're more adorable than you are a badass."

"Keep talking like that and you can freeze your ass off here by yourself."

Carmilla pretended to pull away and then Laura clung onto her, "Stay! I can't survive out here alone without you."

"You sound so needy."

"Well, I _need_ you."

"The kinky type?"

"Yes, but not out here in public."

"Where's your sense of adventure, Hollis?"

"I'm not getting arrested for you."

"Who said we would get caught?"

"Carm, I mean it! We can do it when we get back."

Carmilla's eyes lit up after Laura said that.

She untangled herself from Laura and pulled the blanket so hard that Laura rolled in the grass.

Carmilla quickly picked up the basket and flung the blanket over her shoulder.

As Laura was standing up, she felt Carmilla pick her up and throw her over her shoulder.

"C-Carm, you need to slow down!"

Her voice was shaking as Carmilla ran towards their apartment.

"Everyone is going to get suspicious with how easily you can carry me."

"Shh, we're almost there."

"Did you just shush me?! Put me down right now, Carmilla Karnstein!"

Carmilla sighed and put Laura down.

They were right outside of their apartment and Laura unlocked the door.

Carmilla dropped everything when they entered the apartment and kicked the door shut. She had more pressing matters than to worry about whether the damn door was locked or not.

Everything was happening in a blur, clothes ended up in the strangest places, and they never made it to the bed.

Time had slowed down and every touch that Laura was heightened for Carmilla. Humans were sensitive already and Carmilla made sure that Laura felt as much pleasure as she was feeling.

Each sound that Laura made had encourage Carmilla to do more to her.

It was as though their connection wasn't only skin-to-skin contact and more like their souls were finally becoming one.

Carmilla could see in Laura's eyes just how much she loved her. All the pain and guilt that she had felt over the past five years had disappeared altogether. The only thing that was left was a naked Laura underneath her.

At the end, Laura was halfway lying on Carmilla with their legs intertwined together. Laura was playing with Carmilla's long hair.

"I'm so happy that we decided to come back here."

"Me too, Creampuff."

Laura kisses Carmilla's cheek, "Are you ready for round two?"

"Round two? Don't you mean Round five?"

"There's going to be a Round _five_?!"

"Only if you can keep up with me."

"I'll make it so you can't walk for a week!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"It's not a challenge if I win."

They made it to Round five and actually made it to the bed.

"So one more round?"

Carmilla rolled her eyes, "No way."

"Oh no, can the badass vampire not keep up with her _human_ girlfriend?"

"I can more than keep up, it's you that's worn out."

"What? Who said I was worn out?"

"Your eyes are drooping, that's how I know."

Laura yawned, "Not tired."

"Uh huh. You have me so convinced."

"Shut up, Carm."

Carmilla kissed Laura.

She watched as her human girlfriend was trying not to fall asleep next to her.

Laura was yawning continuously and kept repeatedly denying that she was tired.

"We should do this more often."

"Hmm?"

"The picnic."

"By picnic, do you mean what we did _after_ the picnic?"

"Of course."

Laura rested her head on the pillow and was facing Carmilla.

"I don't want to go to sleep."

"Why not?"

"It means less time with you."

"We have your whole life time to spend together."

"But…"

"Shh, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"I promise. You know I never break those."

Laura kissed Carmilla's cheek and pulled up the comforter to cover herself. She wrapped herself in it like a burrito.

"Night Carm."

"Night Cupcake."


	12. Chapter 12

"For the last time, I'm not letting you hang up that atrocious poster of Vampire Bella Swan!"

"Oh come on, it's a just poster!"

"An ugly ass one."

"Hey, I let you hang up you put that Gargoyle statue in the corner of the room!"

"That's because Gargoyles are the Masters of Darkness."

"Please, Carm? Just one poster!"

"Fine, but only because you said 'please'."

Laura happily hung up her poster of Vampire Bella Swan on the back of their bedroom door.

"So now when the door is closed, I can see her."

"Gross. I'm sleeping on the couch then."

"Oh no you don't!"

Carmilla leaned in closer to see the poster and scowled, "The sparkling was bad enough and now I come to find that it also glows in the dark! Are you trying to drive me insane?"

"I didn't do it on purpose, okay? I liked it because it was sparkly and the glitter didn't wipe off either because of this strong film on it. When the day is cloudy, I can see it sparkle better!"

"You're making me want to die all over again."

 **°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

"If you mention the Twilight one more time, I'm going to break up with you."

"We both know that you wouldn't do that."

"It looks much more attractive right now than watching Twilight or the rest of the series."

"Well, I don't have them anymore because _someone_ threw them out the window!"

Laura sniffed the air, "Carm, what's that smell? It smells like burning plastic."

"I had to make sure that they weren't salvageable."

"That's going to kill us!"

Laura ran out of the apartment and put out the fire while yelling at Carm, "You are so going to sleep on the couch tonight!"

"How can I when we don't have any damn furniture?!"

 **°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

Carmilla came home one evening with a bag of DVDs and put them on the table right in front of Laura.

"What happened to you not buying DVDs and wanting to have nothing to do with them?"

"You didn't have the right Vampire ones, obviously."

"So you're going to 'educate' me?"

Laura scooted her chair closer to Carmilla and her vampire winked at her, "I plan to educate you on _many_ things."

Carmilla chuckles, "But for now, I'll educate on vampires."

 **°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

Laura had been looking through the DVDs that Carmilla had chosen. She liked that she had _The Hunger, Lost Boys, Near Dark,_ and _Interview with A Vampire_.

"I want to watch this one."

She held up _Interview with A Vampire_ , "This one."

"There's a lovely cast too. Tom Cruise, Brad Pitt, and Kirsten Dunst are among the cast. I like Kirsten Dunst the most."

"Because she's blonde?"

"No, because her character is special."

"You're just saying that."

Carmilla rolled her eyes.

"Let's just watch it."

So the two of them sat and watched it together.

Laura was so entranced by the entire film and when she reached the end, she threw her hands in the air.

"That's it?! I feel so cheated, Carm!"

Carmilla just smiled at her adorable girlfriend.

"I take it that you liked it."

"I more than liked it!"

The vampire smiled at her and revealed her fangs.

"Carm, stay there."

Laura was backing up and stopped the moment she felt her back hit the wall.

Her girlfriend was slowly crawling towards her in a seductive way and Laura was frozen on the spot.

She held her breath as Carmilla was looking at her and then shut them. Laura was prepared for her vampire girlfriend to sink her teeth in, but she didn't.

The tiny gay human had opened one eye and saw Carmilla move in on her neck, but not to bite it.

She felt Carmilla's fangs brush up against her neck and then her vampire started giving her quick kisses.

"Carm, cut it out!"

Laura was smiling and laughing as her girlfriend was "attacking" her.

She was lying on her back as Carmilla was looking down at her.

"You're so beautiful, Laura."

"You are too, you know."

Carmilla kissed Laura's cheek.

"I love you, Carm."

"I love you too, Creampuff."


	13. Chapter 13

Carmilla Karnstein, the one known as Death for over three hundred years, is terrified of only one thing other than losing Laura and it's thunder storms.

As a child, it was something that terrified her so much that she would hide in her closet or under her covers. Nobody came to comfort her at night, so she dealt with it alone.

Years had passed since her first thunderstorm, but each time one happened, she was once again that scared little girl.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Carmilla was lying down watching a new movie she bought called _Freelancers Anonymous_ that starred her doppleganger named Natasha Negovanlis.

Laura had become _obsessed_ with her own doppelganger named Elise Bauman, but not as much as Carmilla's.

Her tiny gay human was gone for the night. She went out with her friends so Carmilla was enjoying herself until all the lights went out. She closed her laptop and just laid there in silence until she heard the first crack of thunder.

 _Oh no._

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Laura was having dinner with Perry, Danny, and Laf. It was something she rarely did since she had been so busy with work. Carmilla would just lay around the apartment and find something to do like actually cleaning it.

She was laughing when she heard the thunder and then grew quiet. She looked out the window and saw the night covering the city in darkness. The thunder would become louder and louder while the cracks of lightning would appear. It was like the lightning was dancing.

Laura stood up so quickly that she knocked over her chair. She apologized as she picked it up and when she locked eyes with Laf, they nodded.

She mouthed the words, "Thank you" to them before leaving.

 _Carm needs me._

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

By the time Laura got back to the apartment, the thunderstorm was worse than before. It even shook the apartment and caused the glass to rattle.

She checked the bedroom first and saw Carmilla with her arms around her legs as she tried to comfort herself. She looked the same way she did when they were making a plan and Laura got excited, so she kissed Carmilla on the cheek.

Laura could hear whimpering noises and she crawled on the bed towards her girlfriend. She placed her arms around Carmilla and whispered in her ear, "You're here with me."

Carmilla didn't move at first, but then she let go of her legs.

Laura pulled Carmilla into her lap and Carmilla rested her head on Laura's shoulder. The Vampire breathed in Laura's scent as she nuzzled her neck.

"You didn't have to come back, Laura."

"I came back for _you_."

"Not like I'm dying or anything."

Carmilla _hated_ Laura seeing her like this.

It was the first time that Laura wasn't around to comfort her during the thunderstorms.

She kept telling herself that her human girlfriend can't always be there to protect her.

 **xxx**

 _Laura was wrapped up in her red blanket with the black cats' shadows that formed a giant cat. She was having a blast watching a movie when the power cut out. She heard the thunder shake the apartment._

" _Hey Carm, the TV went out!"_

 _She thought it was odd that Carmilla didn't come in and make some snarky remark. She bent down to try to figure out whether her TV was salvageable when she heard glass break in the kitchen._

 _Laura found Carmilla with a broken glass on the floor. The lightning had lit up the entire kitchen and she saw fear in her heroic vampire girlfriend's eyes._

 _The lightning went off again and Carmilla was nowhere in sight, but Laura heard her footsteps._

" _It's only glass! It's not like it'll come up and bite you in the ass or something."_

 _Laura cleaned it up and was proud that she didn't get a small cut like last time, which caused Carmilla to make sure that she cleaned up the glass._

" _Now where the hell did my girlfriend go?"_

 _Laura searched high and low for Carmilla and boy was she in a weird place!_

 _Carmilla was hiding in the tub and muttering under her breath._

 _Her human girlfriend bent down closer and heard Carmilla say, "It'll go away soon. It doesn't last forever. Laura's here, so I'll be safe."_

" _Babe?"_

 _Laura repeated herself a few times before reaching out for the Vampire, who almost made a dent in the wall by jumping away from her._

" _Woah there, Black Beauty! What's going on?"_

 _Carmilla crept towards her spot once more and sat down._

" _Thunder and lightning terrify me."_

" _But you're only scared of your Mother, who's gone."_

" _I have had this fear since I was a little girl.,"_

" _Didn't anyone come to comfort you?"_

" _No, of course not. We weren't supposed to get attached to the women that took care of us. They come and go like the wind, so why bother?"_

" _So what would you do when this happened when you were at Silas?"_

" _I never had a roommate, for starters. I would find a place to hide, so maybe under my bed or in the armoire or under my covers. Anywhere to remain safe."_

 _Another loud noise shook the place and Laura saw that if Vampires could hyperventilate, then that was what Carmilla was doing._

" _I would say 'deep breath', but you can't breathe. Close your eyes and…"_

 _Carmilla shook her head, "It makes everything worse. S-Scary things come out."_

" _What?"_

" _When I close my eyes, I see scary things."_

" _Are you leaving this bath tub?"_

" _No, why?"_

" _Scoot your butt."_

 _Carmilla moved aside as Laura came in to sit down._

" _Thank God that this tub is big enough to fit like four people in it."_

" _Only the best for you."_

 _Laura saw ,for a split second, Carmilla's fangs pierce her bottom lip, causing it to bleed._

" _Don't do that you big scaredy cat."_

 _Laura wiped the blood away and kissed Carmilla's cheek as she pulled her down into her arms._

" _You should've told me that they scare you. You don't have to always be the one protecting me. So from now on, until you tell me otherwise, I'm going to comfort you when the nasty thunder and lightning starts."_

 _Carmilla nodded and felt comforted by Laura's presence, scent, and touch. These had grounded Carmilla._

 _Each time this happened, it was like Laura went on a scavenger hunt. Carmilla most often went straight to the bedroom, but she also hid in weird places in the apartment._

 _One time, Laura found her in the kitchen cabinet and all the pots and pans were on the floor. It wasn't like Carmilla at all, but then again, nobody had seen her like this._

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"So when we were at Silas, you never panicked."

"I had to save face, Laura. You couldn't know that something so insignificant as this could terrify the big bad vampire like myself. It's pathetic!"

"Nothing you do or say is pathetic, Carm. It's good to know you're scared of something."

"Why?"

"Because it makes you human."

Carmilla didn't know what to say, so she just snuggled closer to Laura.

"Promise to never leave me, okay?"

"I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Laura, have you seen my…"

Laura froze as she was drinking Carmilla's Hemo-Soy from the fridge.

"What the hell?"

"They taste good!"

"You do know that's for _me_ , right?"

"Yeah, but I was curious."

"About blood? Why didn't you just ask me what it tasted like?"

"Your answers are either too vague or you sound scientific like Laf."

Laura was about to drink more of it when Carmilla tried to take it from her.

It was too late and Carmilla was out of Hemo-Soy.

•°•°•°•°•°•

The next week was even worse and Carmilla hsd to almost triple the amount to stock up.

"This is getting ridiculous, Laura! It's like you're on a diet!"

Laura laughed, "I am on a diet."

Carmilla chuckled, "The _Vampire_ Diet?"

"Yep!"

"This has got to stop, Laura. Laf is going crazy making me so much!"

"But it's so good, Carm."

"Better than me?"

"Of course not!"

"I'm so convinced, Creampuff."

"I can stop at any time, you know."

"No fun until you quit."

"What?!"

"No kisses or anything similar."

"Can we still cuddle?'

"I wouldn't deny you of that."

"Holding hands?"

"Yes."

Laura's smile could light up a room. She bent down to kiss her girlfriend and left a bloodstain on her cheek.

•°•°•°•°•°•

"Fangs, Laura!"

"Sorry, Carm."

"You're worse than I am!"

"You taste good."

Carmilla was grumpy because the moment she had denied Laura of things, she was also denying herself of them.

It took a few months before Carmilla noticed that Laura was acting weirder than usual.

A lover of the sun, Laura spent almost every waking hour outside.

Now, she spent them all inside and doing yoga.

Yoga was one of Carmilla's favorite hobbies and by hobbies, she means she likes _watching_ Laura do yoga.

She would rather drop dead, again, before trying yoga.

Carmilla was currently watching Laura do a handstand on her yoga mat and her tank top fell down.

The vampire was concentrating so hard on her girlfriend that she almost dropped her bowl of strawberries.

"See anything you like?"

"Shut up, Creampuff."

•°•°•°•°•°•

Everything continued to get worse from there and Carmilla was trying to not tackle Laura to the ground and kiss her.

Laura, now slowly transforming into a Vampire, was liking all the changes. She didn't have to feel bothered by the taste for blood since she had Hemo-Soy.

"Laura, we can reverse this."

"Reverse what?"

"You becoming a full fledged Vampire."

"But I can be closer to you."

"Laura, I love you as a _human_!"

"Why can't you love me as _me_?"

"I love you even now, but I wish you would stay human because…"

"Because you'd be _better_ than me?"

"No, Laura! It's because you wouldn't be a _monster_ like me."

"I love you and _never_ thought of you as a monster, just the woman that I love."

"You're the woman I love and I can't stand idly by as you throw your precious _human_ life away!"

"You have no say in what I do with _my_ life!"

" _I_ never had a say, _you_ have a choice!"

Laura wanted to yell at Carmilla more, but her girlfriend was right.

"Carm I didn't think…"

Carmilla was standing in front of Laura and pressed her forehead against hers.

"I love you beyond words, Laura. I just don't want you to let your life be _stolen_ from you. You might think it's fun and exciting now, but it won't be. You think killing Vordenberg was horrible. Imagine _wanting_ to do that constantly to everyone you pass by. Imagine doing that to _me_. Don't become like me, please, Laura, I'm begging you."

Carmilla doesn't beg, but she was, for Laura.

•°•°•°•°•°•

Laura couldn't get that look Carmilla gave her or her voice out of her mind.

She had left her vampire girlfriend standing in front of her, begging her.

Weeks had gone by and Laura saw Carmills distance herself until an important day arrived.

"I can't do this anymore."

Carmilla glanced up at Laura.

"What?"

"I can't do this anymore, being a vampire like you. You were right, it was fun, for a while. But the emotions were heightened and they never tell you that. You never told me that."

"How could I? Why ruin your 'fun', Laura?"

"I miss you so much."

Carmilla smiled, "I miss you too, Creampuff."

"I talked to Laf earlier and they said they can make a serum to reverse the Hemo-Soy vampire stuff."

"That'd good."

"Carm."

Laura held onto Carmilla's hands.

"I love you, _all_ of you and always will for my entire _human_ life. I don't want to lose you, especially over whether my life is spent as an immortal or not."

"If in the future, you want to become like me, we can talk about it then."

"You'd really consider it?"

"Laura, I love you too, but I _don't_ want you to be damaged goods like me. But you will do whatever you want, right?"

"Yes, but I trust you, Carm. If you think that right now isn't the best time, then it's not."

Laura paused, "This might be a bad time to ask, but I know you've been looking at me."

"Of course I was, Laura."

"I want to know something."

"Sure."

"Do those strawberries taste as good as you make them look?"

"Are you as flexible as you look while doing yoga?"

"Who said I was doing it to be more flexible? I saw your eye wander."

Carmilla rolled her eyes, "Then show me what the point of learning yoga was."

So she did, repeatedly.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: The joke Laura makes about the tissues isn't supposed to be offensive.**

Carmilla was sneezing like crazy and had tissues scattered around her. Her nose was red and she was burning hot with a fever. She was so damn miserable and Laura had no idea she was sick. She was actually embarrassed that she was sick because it meant that she would be weak and vulnerable.

She had spent the day in bed, like usual, and tried to hide that she was sick from Laura. It wasn't very easy though because Laura was had the weekend off.

It was a Saturday and Carmilla's Saturday was completely ruined now.

"So Carm, since it's so cold outside, I thought we could have hot cocoa."

Laura saw Carmilla surrounded by the tissues.

"Well, there goes the rest of our day."

"We can still do stuff!"

Carmilla sneezed into a tissue and with her strength, it almost put a dent in the wall.

"Trying to summon something, are we?"

"No, just dying again."

"I can take care of you!"

"That is ridiculous. I'm perfectly fine."

"You tissues say otherwise."

Carmilla rolled her eyes, "I can handle this on my own like before."

"I can make you dark chocolate cocoa with yummy Hemo-Soy in it if you let me take care of you."

"I'll make it myself."

•°•°•°•

Carmilla was wrapped in a blanket with a panther with red eyes on it. Laura bought for one of her birthdays because she just loved seeing Carmilla as a big black cat.

She was facing down a mug with Bella Swan on it.

"I'm not drinking out of this cup!"

"It's the only clean one that's big enough to fit all of your Hemo-Soy in."

"I'd rather starve."

"Stop being so dramatic."

"Can I use your Tardis mug?"

"And stain it was Hemo-Soy forever? Not a chance! I don't care how pretty you are because the answer is still No!"

"I can't drink it out of your stupid Twilight cup! Do you know how embarrassing it is?"

"You don't get any dark chocolate Hemo-Soy hot cocoa then. You snooze, you lose!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Just pretend Bella's not on there."

"I can modify it."

"You put that knife down right now Carmilla-No-Middle-Name-Karnstein!"

"Over my dead body."

"You're already dead! Who's not making sense now?!"

Carmilla felt herself swaying some, so she held onto the counter.

"How about this, you go lay down and I'll make it, okay? I'll clean your favorite mug."

"No, I can make it myself."

"Drop dead for all I care!"

Carmilla did actually drop to the floor.

"Oh crap, I didn't mean literally!"

"Haha."

Laura helped Carmilla stand up and walked her to their bed. She made sure that she threw the tissues away and got under the covers.

"If you move one muscle, I'll know."

"The way your Dad knows you touched the thermostat?"

"Exactly."

"So you'll be my nurse then?"

"Yep!"

"I love this sexy new roleplaying."

"Shut up, Carm!"

•°•°•°•

"Stupid stubborn crazy vampire girlfriend!"

Laura was making the special hot cocoa for Carmilla and made sure to put it in her favorite mug, a giant black one with Jack Skellington on it in all of his glory.

"She's still her sarcastic self when sick."

As she walked back in, she put the mug on the dresser.

"Oh no you don't, Missy!"

Carmilla was on the floor trying to drag herself to the bathroom.

"Legs gave out. I have to pee."

"You're worse than my Dad when he's sick!"

"Don't ever compare me to him. It's a weird image."

•°•°•°•

After Laura helped Carmilla to the bathroom, they both settled down in their big bed with the hot cocoa to drink.

Carmilla finished drinking it and set it on the floor away from the bed.

"Don't snuggle with me."

"You love snuggles."

"I'm never admitting that in public."

"What's the harm in snuggling?"

"You'll get sick."

"My immune system is badass, so I'll be fine!"

"Sure you will."

•°•°•°•

Carmilla spent a majority of the day resting and couldn't believe that Laura was letting Carmilla boss her around.

"Time for you to sleep."

"I don't sleep."

"Well, now you do, so shut up and sleep."

"You gonna make me?"

Laura kissed Carmilla's cheek and pulled the comforter up to her chin.

"Sweet dreams, Babe."

•°•°•°•

The next morning, Carmilla felt more than refreshed. She stretched and actually cleaned her mug. She put it away and to thank Laura, she made her hot cocoa in her Tardis mug.

She brought the mug to their room and burst out laughing.

Laura's hair was very messy and could be considered "sex hair".

"Sexy look there, Laura."

The scowl on Laura's face was priceless.

"You're such a bit.."

Laura couldn't finish jokingly calling her girlfriend a bitch because she sneezed.

She grabbed a few tissues, blew her nose, and threw the tissue box at Carmilla, who ducked.

"I love you too, Hot Stuff."

"Can you take care of me now?"

"Hell no!"

"Why not?! I took care of your leather pants wearing ass!"

"I'm going to get sick all over again!"

"If you love me, then you'd do it."

"I love you enough not to murder you on Christmas."

"It's not even Christmas!"

"Aha! You're coherent enough to know that."

"Can you at least give me my hot cocoa."

"Sure, if you come get it."

"We're breaking up if you don't come over here and give me the damn cocoa!"

"Guess we're breaking up then."

"CARM!"

"Fine."

Carmills brought Laura the hot cocoa and when she did Laura sneezed on her.

She got sick, _again_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rizzle Me This.**

"Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles from Rizzoli and Isles are a couple, Carm!"

"Where do they flat out say it?"

"The context is so gay."

"Context doesn't mean it."

"Look, they're LLBFFs. It took Giovanni long enough to figure it out."

"They only agreed to that so he would leave Maura alone and not lick her face!"

Laura picked up the pillow and threw it at Carm's face.

"Even Angela sees them as a couple! You know what, you're a...a.. butt! They love each other and you're too much of a butt to see it."

"Did you just call me a butt?"

"Yes."

"Smooth Sunshine, Smooth."

Carmilla yawned, "They're gayer than us."

"What?!"

"I'm just saying."

"You switched sides you cheater!"

"The first place Jane went when Hoyt was after her was Maura's and that says a lot."

"So you agree that they're gay?"

"Super Gay."

 **SwanQueen is EndGame**

"Would you rather be with Emma Swan or Regina Mills from Season one of Once Upon A Time?"

"Why do you care? They're fictional people, Lauram"

"So what? I want to have fun. Tell me, you crazy woman!"

"Emma."

"But why?"

"It's not because she's blonde."

"What's your reason then?"

"She _reminds_ me of someone that is very stubborn and won't let something go until she makes it right."

"You can be pretty bitchy like Regina."

"Regina isn't bitchy, she's in pain. Think about it, her adoptive son hates her and only sees her as the Evil Queen. He prefers Emma, a woman neither of them know, as his Mom. She lost the love of her life to her Mother and her evil had consumed her so much that she cursed everyone. If she loses Henry, then she loses _everything_."

"I still think you and Regina would make an interesting couple."

"Oh? Do tell."

"You both know what it's like to be truly Evil and love someone so much that you would do anything for them. Just like how Emma stayed with Regina so Storybrooke wouldn't permanently be destroyed. Just like how Emma and Regina worked together to find Henry. Just like how Emma sacrificed herself to become The Dark One so that Regina wouldn't have to suffer all over again."

"Regina would make me want to punch her in the face."

"Emma can be a bit complicated to."

"What have we concluded?"

"That SwanQueen is Endgame, duh."

"And?"

"And I would rather be with you than either of them."

"I knew it."

"Shut up."


	17. Chapter 17

"You know how I just love holidays?"

"Especially Christmas."

"You won't let me live that down, will you?"

"Murder her for Christmas! Murder her for Christmas!"

"Shut up, Carm!"

Laura threw some cookie dough at Carmilla and it landed in her cheek.

Carmilla did the same thing right back at her and it landed on her forehead.

"If you throw it at me one more time, Laura Hollis, I will ban you from cookie duty!"

"Don't you dare threaten me!"

"Oh yeah? What are you going do?"

"I won't make you my gingerbread cookies.

"Christmas turned me off from them."

"You will love _my_ Christmas cookies."

"Uh huh, sure. At least they have something the other cookies don't have."

"What?"

"Not humans."

"I'm done! You go make these cookies yourself!"

Laura threw the cookie dough on her forehead into the trash.

•°•°•°•°•

Laura was angrily stuffing her face with dark chocolate while watching _The Nightmare Before Christmas_.

"You know I hate it when you angrily eat chocolate and watch our favorite movie without me."

"You take it back!"

"No."

"You…"

Laura saw Carmilla and her apron was covered in cookie dough. Her cheek had cookie dough on it too.

"You look really cute."

"Stop being weird."

"Come watch this with me, please?"

"Not until you surrender the chocolate."

"No, it's mine!"

"You bought those for my birthday!"

"I can buy you new ones."

"Not with the dark purple wrapping!"

"Come here, Carm!"

"Fine."

•°•°•°•°•

The two of them were eating the dark chocolate together as they watched _The Nightmare Before Christmas_.

The timer went off and Carnilla went to get the cookies out.

"Cookies are ready!"

Laura hopped up off the floor and ran into the kitchen to take a plate.

She took some frosting and the two of them decorated their gingerbread cookie.

Laura made a gingerbread cookie family that included her, Laf, Perry, Kirsch, Danny, her Dad, and Carmilla.

She made sure that Carmilla had white fangs with blood dripping down from them and had her in a Grumpy Cat sweater. The miniature version of herself had a "Murder Her For Christmas" sweater on.

They prepared a lot of hot cocoa and then the doorbell rang.

Their entire family was there with Christmas hats, bells, and mistletoe.

Carmilla took the mistletoe, held it above her head, and gave Laura a Christmas kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Laura."

"Merry Christmas, Carm."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you to whoever thought of this idea!**

 **I won't take any credit for it.**

Carmilla wanted to do something romantic for Laura since they were staying at her Dad's place. He laid down ground rules that you give two teenagers.

He did like Carmilla more than whoever Laura had dated in the past. He even invited her for the major holidays like Thanksgiving and Christmas.

Carmilla decided to take Laura out in her Dad's old pick up truck to find a place where they could lay down on a mattress and cuddle under a warm blanket.

She made sure all the stars were scattered across the dark sky so that they could go stargazing together like they always talked about. She made sure to pack the hot cocoa mixed with wine.

Everything was all set and all that was left was getting Laura's Dad to "allow" them to leave.

"And where do think you two are headed off to so late?"

"Dad, Carm and I are going on a date. Can we borrow your truck?"

"Fine, but the latest you can be out is ten!"

"It's nine right now! That's way too short. Eleven!"

"Midnight and that's final, Missy!"

"Okay Dad, midnight."

"If you're even one minute late, Carm and I are going to have a long talk."

"Lovely, Mr. Hollis. I'll make sure she bets back early."

As they walked out the door, they heard Papa Hollis shout, "No funny business either!"

"Bye Dad!"

•°•°•°•°•°•

Laura had driven them to a small field and it reminded her of _The Lion King_. They were lying on a large warm blanket that was on top of a mattress.

"This is going to be so fun, Carm! We never got to stargaze before together in a long time."

She snuggled closer to her vampire girlfriend as they looked up at the beautiful stars.

Laura had a blast pointing out all the different constellations.

Carmilla knew them like the back of her hand, but let her girlfriend tell her about them.

"That's the big Dipper! There's a character in _Gravity Falls_ that has the nickname "Dipper" and he has the constellation type birthmark on his forehead."

"That's cool, Creampuff."

"Can we stay like this forever?"

"Sure, assuming you want to freeze to death, it sounds fine to me."

"We have hot chocolate!"

"Hot chocolate gets cold."

"But it's in a thermos."

"Fair point."

"So what else do you have planned?"

"Drink some hot chocolate first, you need to stay warm."

"I got _you_ to keep me warm!"

"I'm serious."

The two of them drank from the same cup.

"Is there wine in here?"

"Of course."

They finished the thermos quickly.

"That hit the spot!"

Carmilla took out a small tin with cookies inside and Laura bit into one happily.

"They're gingerbread cookies."

Laura's face went pale and she spit some out.

"I made those for you…"

"Sorry, it's a reflex!"

•°•°•°•°•°•

They laid there stargazing for a little bit longer before Carmilla stood up and dusted the crumbs off. She was standing on the grass and offered her hand to Laura.

Laura took her hand and Carmilla played Clair de Lune on her phone.

Carmilla was leading and Laura loved it when they waltzed together.

"All we need is a fire and we're all set."

"A fire? You are _not_ setting the grass on fire!"

"Who said it would be grass?"

"Or my Dad's truck!"

"You suck the fun out of everything."

"Shut up, Carm!"

•°•°•°•°•°•

This moment was perfect and neither of them wanted it to end.

The timer on Carmilla's phone went off and she let out a groan.

"How long do we have?"

"Thirty minutes."

"We better head back now to be safe."

"Alright."

•°•°•°•°•°•

They heard the clock chime midnight when they arrived. Both of them dashed for the door and Carmilla almost kicked Laura's Dad in the face when he opened the door.

"Shit!"

He let out a sigh of relief when Carmilla stopped herself.

"I don't have to give you a talk. Good thing too because I had nothing planned."

"Now, no funny business! I'm going ti bed, but I'm a light sleeper."

•°•°•°•°•°•

Laura was lying down in her bed when she heard a tap on her window.

She lifted the window up and saw Carmilla smiling at her.

"I got the goods."

She showed Laura a champagne bottle with Hershey's dark chocolate kisses.

Laura followed her out and she closed the window.

"Our dates not done, Hollis."

Carmilla poured Laura a glass and she did it for herself.

Laura unwrapped the kisses and fed Carmilla one, who did the same for her.

"This is the perfect time for a kiss."

"I already gave you one."

Carmilla rolled her eyes, "I mean a _real_ kiss, Creampuff."

Laura kissed Carmilla and Carmilla couldn't stop herself from smiling. Her human girlfriend was blushing so much that it made her cheeks glow.

"All that's left is…"

"What? Bed?"

"No, you have to guess."

"Sleeping."

"Nope."

"More hot chocolate?"

Carmilla shook her head while grinning and her fangs were shining in the moonlight.

"Making love, of course."

"We can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because we're on a roof!"

"We can go inside."

"My Dad can hear us!"

"He snores and can sleep through anything."

"We have to wait until we're back home."

Carmilla sighed, "Okay, but only if you promise to do it on _every_ piece of furniture we own and the floor."

"The floor?"

"We won't make it to the bed."

"I love the sound of that."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I don't support violence, more specifically, punching someone to knock them out unless it's to defend yourself.**

 **I have no idea if this would be how Laura's Mom would act.**

 **I imagined her as a badass "wild child", a complete opposite of her Dad.**

 **Maybe her Dad became protective after her Mom died.**

• **°•°•°•°•**

Laura was at her Dad's place to visit and she was fumbling with the small black box in her hand.

They had been only dating for five years, but Carmilla is the love of her life and she doesn't ever want to imagine herself with anyone else.

"Hey Carm, just wanna know if you want to totally get married! Are you interested?"

She was so frustrated because everything has to be _perfect_ or else Carmilla might not say yes.

• **°•°•°•°•**

"What if she doesn't say yes?"

Carmilla was talking to nobody in the kitchen counter. She wanted to punch a hole in the wall due to being so frustrated.

She had to ask Laura tonight because it was their anniversary and if she didn't do it tonight, then when?

What if she asked tomorrow and Laura said no?

• **°•°•°•°•**

"Hey Dad, can you come in here?"

"Sure Pumpkin, what's going on?"

"How did you propose to Mom?"

Her Dad sat down on the bed next to her.

"Well, your Mom would _kill_ me if she were alive and heard me ever tell this story. I still have no idea why she said yes."

"Dad, please tell me?"

"When I was on a first date with your Mom, she punched me in the face. Don't give me that shocked look! It was by accident and boy could she use her fist."

He paused for a moment as Laura absorbed this new information.

"You see, she was trying to hit the guy behind me that was being ugly towards her. I stood up at a bad time and she punched my lights out. I awoke to your Mom laughing as she dabbed my nose with a napkin. Next thing I know, we're dating, I propose, and then you came along."

" _How_ did you propose? Key word, Dad!"

"I didn't propose."

"What?!"

"She proposed to me."

"Did you say yes?"

"Nope, I played hard to get instead so she knew how it felt!"

"She _still_ married you?"

"Yep. Your Mom, rest her soul, would punch my lights out _again_ if she ever heard me not giving you good advice on proposing to the woman of your dreams."

Her Dad took out a small black box and handed it to her.

"This was the ring your Mom had. It's her engagement ring and wedding ring combined. You can split them in two if you want."

"No Dad, I'll keep them together."

"Just make sure of one thing."

"What is it?"

"That her fist is far away from your face!"

"Daaad!"

• **°•°•°•°•**

Carmilla was so distracted by wanting to propose to Laura that she didn't see her human girlfriend come into their apartment.

Laura ran into Carmilla, which caused both of their black boxes to go flying into the air. The rings got mixed up.

Carmilla made sure that Laura didn't open the box.

"You have the engagement ring I want to give you because the box has your initials on top."

She pointed to the top and saw that it had "LH" on the top in red.

Laura burst out laughing, "This is worse than my Mom proposing to my Dad!"

"Who said I was proposing?"

"Weren't you on your way to propose to me?"

"No, I'm obviously not because you clearly proposed to me first. You're such a cheater."

"Not my fault you tripped!"

"You should've watched where you were going!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"So...do you totally want to upgrade your girlfriend status and become my wife?"

"Please, God, tell me that's _not_ how you're proposing!"

"Uh...it's not?"

"Laura Hollis!"

"Carmilla Shut-Your-Face Karnstein!"

"You are _not_ proposing to me like that! Take your ring back, I don't accept your proposal!"

"Did you just throw my ring back at me?!"

"No, just the box."

"The...what?"

Laura saw that Carmilla had put the ring on.

"I'm just making sure it fits for when you actually propose to me the _right_ way!"

Carmilla walked over to her and dropped the ring into Laura's hand.

"But what about your ring that you were giving me?"

"Keep it."

• **°•°•°•°•**

Carmilla couldn't believe that her girlfriend proposed to her in such a stupid way.

"Upgrade to being a wife? I knew she was s nerd, but really? The Laura Hollis I know has more class."

She walked out the front door and left Laura looking dumbfounded.

• **°•°•°•°•**

Laura flopped face first onto their bed and then rolled over onto her back.

This proposal was way worse than her Mom proposing!

Did she really just tell Carmilla she would upgrade her like her vampire girlfriend was a software program?

She picked up her phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Dad, I screwed up!"

"How?"

"I ran into her with the engagement ring and then I asked her if she wanted to be upgraded to wife status!"

She heard her Dad laughing on his end.

"This isn't funny!"

"I bet you wished she'd punched your lights out then too."

"Yeah, now I do! At least I wouldn't be so embarrassed."

"Are you going to try again?"

"No!"

"Did you open _her_ box?"

"Not yet. I want it to be a surprise."

"How do you think she'll propose?"

"Money isn't a problem for her. She's loaded since she's a vampire and everything."

"She might have a lot of money, but she knows that money can't buy you or your happiness.

At first, I wasn't a fan of her at all, but she really grew on me. That moment when she told me that she wanted you to go back home with me really showed me how much she loves you.

She actually _cares_ about you and in her own weird way, she shows it. She isn't one to get emotional, but she showed you her vulnerable side early on.

She revealed her true nature to you that she was a vampire and that she still had humanity. She sacrificed everything for you, a human she barely knew."

"If you two don't get married, then _I_ will have to propose on your behalf _._ "

"Ew Dad, no!"

"Then you get back to finding a new way to propose to her!"

"But Dad…"

"No buts, Laura Hollis! I didn't raise a beautiful woman like yourself to allow a bad proposal to be cause for you to give up. So you get back out there and don't come until you two are _officially_ engaged."

Laura was going to respond again when she heard the dial tone.

• **°•°•°•°•**

Carmilla was in the living room and scowling at her laptop. She knew how to use it, but she was having trouble reserving the entire restaurant.

Price wasn't an issue for her, but these damn humans either were idiots or the website was flawed.

She had been on the line with customer service for five minutes and then finally hung up.

She decided to call someone who knew Laura the best, her Dad.

"Hello, Mr. Hollis."

"Don't you mean Dad?"

"Why would I call you that?"

"You're going to be my future daughter in-law, so get used to calling me 'Dad' or I'm hanging up on you."

Carmilla sighed, "I won't call you that until _after_ she proposes."

"You don't call me so this is either an emergency or about the proposal."

"She called you, didn't she?"

"As soon as it happened."

"She must think I'm being a bitch to her over the whole not accepting her proposal. It was a shitty one."

Mr. Hollis laughed, "Maybe not shitty, but she could work on it more. My late wife punched me in the face on our first date."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Carmilla chuckled, "She hasn't punched me yet, so I should be safe."

"You never know, she _is_ a Hollis and takes after her Mom."

"Lovely."

"So you called me because…?"

"How do I propose to her from the heart and not with money? She doesn't like materialistic things unless they involve cats."

"She has a giant black cat and panther collection in her room. I take it that's because of you."

"Yeah."

"Look, I'm no expert on proposals or marriage, but I do know that she loves you more than anyone else in the world, except her dear ol' Dad.

It doesn't matter how you propose to her, just that you do."

"Thank you, Mr. Hollis."

"I look forward to you calling me Dad!"

• **°•°•°•°•**

Laura was rehearsing in their bedroom about what she would say to Carmilla once she saw her again.

"Hey Carm, looking good! We should totally get married before it's too late and I'm an old woman."

She ran a hand through her hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Maybe I could steal the idea from _Corpse Bride_ and see if she says yes. Doubt that would go over well though even if she is dead."

She was pacing around the room and tryong not to go crazy.

"Carm, I really messed up with my proposing, so I want to make it up to you. Will you marry me so we can totally live in Paris and do anything we wanted to together?

Nope, even worse.

Come on Hollis, get it together!"

• **°•°•°•°•**

Carmilla was staring at a black cat that seemed a bit standoffish. She knew that cats didn't like her because they could sense the panther in her.

Just because this black cat didn't like her didn't mean he would hate Laura.

She was thankful that he had already been fixed so there wouldn't be angry cat owners coming for her.

"I'll take him, please."

• **°•°•°•°•**

Carmilla arrived at the apartment and attached a red bow to Salem's neck with a small old looking piece of paper with her beautiful handwriting on it.

"I know you hate me, but you have an important task at hand. If you even look at her the wrong way, your ass it out!"

Her threat was an empty one, but maybe the cat didn't know that.

The flick of his tail in her face said otherwise.

"Now hurry up before I eat you myself."

Salem, with all his pride, sauntered off in the direction of their bedroom.

• **°•°•°•°•**

Laura was about to repeat a line she had been rehearing when she saw a little black paw sticking out from underneath the door.

She opened it and saw a beautiful black cat.

"Carm?"

The cat only meowed.

"I know you're upset, but did you really have to turn yourself into a cat to think of a new and creative way to propose to me?"

Salem just meowed again.

Laura picked up the cat and held him in her arms as she thought that it was still Carmilla. She touched the note and smiled.

"Why yes, I would love to marry you."

She kissed Salem's nose, who happily licked her nose.

"Can you turn into a human so I can kiss you properly?"

"I'm right here, Creampuff."

"What?"

Laura had the cutest confused look on her face.

"Uh...what is going on here?"

"Meet your new roommate, Salem."

Salem meowed on cue and wrapped his tail around Laura's wrist.

"I thought that…"

"...he was me? Yeah, I am a giant cat, not a little furball."

Salem showed his sharp "fangs" at Carmilla.

"Don't you dare give him that look, Carm! Be nice."

Carmilla could've sworn that the cat had actually smirked.

She went to stand next to the bed in front of Laura.

"So you going to tell me your answer or let that cat kiss your ass more?"

Salem had his back end face Carmilla, who rolled her eyes.

Laura put Salem down on the floor.

She didn't hesitate before kissing her repeatedly and saying, "Yes" over and over again.

Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla and kissed her on the lips.

"Babe, why is your phone out?"

"Just give me a sec."

"Why are you calling my Dad? You put that phone down, fiance'!"

"I love the sound of that."

Carmilla purred.

"Hang up the phone."

"No."

"Hang it up!"

Laura covered Carmilla's mouth.

"Aha, you can't talk now!"

Carmilla used her fangs to gently nip at Laura so she removed her hand.

"Hello Carmilla."

Carmilla sighed, "Hey Dad."

Mr. Hollis tried to stay calm.

"Can I speak to my daughter?"

"Sure."

"I'm so proud of you!"

"She proposed."

"You tend to take after me."

"Dad!"

"Hand the phone back to my new daughter in-law."

Laura kissed Carmilla's cheek.

"So when is this wedding happening?"

"No idea."

"You proposed without telling hera date?"

"We just got engaged!"

"Nothing like starting early. Perry can plan it and Laf can use their experiments to make a cool theme! I get input on the safety features since we don't want anything to catch fire and…"

Laura took the phone, "Dad, please stop! I need to go back to kissing my fiance'."

"No funny busi…"

Carmilla chuckled as Laura hung up on her Dad and threw the phone on the other side of the bed.

"Now where were we, Babe?"

"You were about to kiss me."

"It starts with a kiss."

"Still killin' me, Hollis."

"Yeah well, you were already dead."


End file.
